


To Hell With

by Christywalks



Series: Cadmus Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breastfeeding, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 现在卡德摩斯的存在却成了一个无论用多少咒语都洗不去的污点，再加上比尔强硬坚持留在凤凰社，很快半个巫师界的人都知道韦斯莱家最具厚望的长子有了个不知道跟哪个女人厮混出来的私生子。
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley/Ron Weasley
Series: Cadmus Weasley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029552
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *原名Au diable，因为想着或许会写续集所以改了个名（脑子里实在没那么多法语）  
> *自娱自乐写文，因此很多很多预警：变性，骨科，怀孕生子，哺乳，年下。未成年不要看这篇，不喜欢这种文也不要看，踩雷请右上点叉主动退出。不接受吐槽批评

_他们面对面坐在床上，床幔分割出独立私密的空间，黑暗潮热，令人呼吸困难。楼下公共休息室隐约传来喧闹——其他人正在大肆庆祝期末考试结束，只有他们两个挤在这被人遗忘的安静一隅，仿佛整个世界只剩彼此。_

_“比尔……”对方炙热的呼吸喷在他的脸上，一只手摸索着紧紧攥住他胸前的衣物，“我——我想要……”_

_“你想要什么？”他听到自己声音沙哑，语气急切，“无论什么我都可以给你。”_

_“教我。”男孩那只落在他胸口的手慢慢下滑，落在他被撑起的裤子前裆上，“你承诺过，等我长大了就教我。我已经长大了。”_

_他轻轻抚摸对方棱角分明的下颚，用指腹摩挲细小胡茬。“的确。”_

_“那你还在等什么呢？”男孩的眼睛哪怕在黑暗里也依旧闪亮，凝视着他的目光是那样坦然，绝对信任，沉甸甸落在他的身上。“我已经等太久了，这么多年——我知道你也是。”_

_对方的低声哀求顿时勾出在他骨髓深处埋藏的痛苦——他的确等了太久，等着这个男孩长大，一天天看着他越来越高，越来越强壮，等待着他们彼此间几乎可以忽略却又如鸿沟一般的年龄差距随着他们分别进入青春期而逐渐消弭，等待着他们在家里共享一间卧室时对方从身后紧紧搂着他，晨间贴在他后背上热得发烫的勃起。_

_但同时，他也在等待对方随着年龄增长终于会意识到他的眼神究竟有多么不妥当，足以被魔鬼拖下地狱的罪恶在里面长久燃烧，他在等待曾经的倾慕崇拜被冷淡厌恶代替——他甚至隐隐期待在男孩铁青扭曲的脸，因为他没法控制自己想要这个，这样扭曲肮脏的关系，他的罪恶写在他的血肉之中，无法被剥离拔除。_

_可他并没有等待对方的唾弃，正相反，他时时刻刻都能察觉到对方钉在自己后背的炙热目光，无论是在家还是在学校，甚至在魁地奇球场，当男孩骑着扫帚用令人心惊的速度俯冲下来为他们的学院再一次争得荣誉时，对方的眼睛里只有他，只会朝他头一个扑过来，仿佛他的怀抱比所有人的欢呼叫好与魁地奇奖杯都更重要。_

_而现在，男孩就在他的怀里，恳求他带他一起下地狱。_

_“好。”他颤抖着吐出一声回复，将他们的面庞与胸膛拼合为一，另一只手顺着身体间的空隙落下去，探入对方衬衣与睡裤边缘。他在抖，他也在抖，对方强健壮实的小腹上闷出满满的汗，他的手滑了一下才拽着裤腰慢慢扯下来，暴露出下面早已高高耸立的阴茎。_

_“你的确已经长大了。”他再次颤抖，轻笑，用手裹住粗长更甚于自己的柱身，而在他怀里男孩抖得更厉害了，把脸紧紧埋在他的脖子上，呼吸一声比一声炙热粗糙。_

_“比尔——”他的名字从对方口中呻吟而出远胜于这个世界上任何一种令人意乱情迷的魔药，他感觉自己的骨髓被再次勾了一下，这次勾出来的却是无尽的欲望，想要占有这具身体，用他所知道的一切方式。于是他带着他倒在狭窄的单人床上，仿佛将对方带入地狱，他们交叠的身体也的确如同被烈火炙烤一般滚烫，熊熊燃烧，永夜不熄。_

***

罗恩睡不着。

他平平躺在床上，手臂枕在脑后，仰头盯着晦暗不明的天花板。他房间的窗帘没有拉进，月光顺着缝隙透进来，一寸寸滑过奶油色的墙壁，提醒他时间悄然流逝。而窗外除了月光，还有无时无刻不在冲刷峭壁的海浪，一波波低沉轰鸣将整幢屋子紧紧包裹其中，令人无处可逃。

然而，即便在此般哗哗作响的海浪声中，他依旧能够听到隔壁房间传来的动静。卡德摩斯又在哭了——这段时间相处下来，罗恩意识到他是个非常不安分的婴儿，总会在最不恰当的时候哭闹，像是比尔为他们做晚饭，或者凌晨两点夜深人静。他似乎很不愿意同比尔分离，一旦被放进摇篮就会开始大哭，比尔通常要花半个多小时才能哄他睡着。

肯定有什么咒语能让婴儿快速入睡——罗恩曾经这样对他哥哥建议，他一直这么缠着你，你什么都干不了。我觉得你可以问问妈，她肯定知道，要是我们几个都像这样闹腾，那她根本没法同时养育七个孩子。

可比尔实在太宠他了，只要卡德摩斯有半点不愉快就会立刻把他从摇篮抱出来，贴在胸口为他轻声哼唱，仿佛整个世界只剩下自己怀里的小小婴儿。罗恩知道自己不该嫉妒一个不到六个月大的孩子，看在梅林的份上他自己都快到结婚生子的年龄了，可他却不禁希望也有人能像比尔那样给予自己全部注意力，并永远不会责备他，无论他的所作所为是对是错。

他的思绪一时间痛苦地转回他的两位好友身上，猛地打了个哆嗦。他已经在贝壳小屋藏了快一个月了，这里仿佛与世隔绝，除了弗雷德他们私下创建的电台外没有任何消息传来，没人知道哈利与赫敏究竟在哪里，在做什么，是好好活着还是——

他又哆嗦了一下，从床上猛地坐起身，光脚踏在冰冷的地板上。他不愿一个人在黑暗中与一份痛苦回忆搏斗，因此他的双脚不自觉将他带向整幢屋子里唯一可以寻求陪伴的地方。他走得缓慢，脚步极轻，等慢慢来到比尔房间门口时听到卡德摩斯已经不哭了——大概是终于睡着了——于是并没有敲门，生怕再次把他吵醒，而是悄无声息地推开了那道门。

这间屋子同样昏暗，安静，唯一透进来的只有一道月光，而比尔正侧身站在窗户旁，被月光镀上一层银辉。被狼人留下的伤并没有改变他的轮廓，挺拔的鼻子与高耸的颧骨凌厉，嘴唇与下颌却柔软，双唇此刻微张，仿佛刚刚逸出一声叹息。罗恩起先被他在月光下迷离孤独的侧脸所莫名吸引，在门口愣了几秒才让自己的目光下移，略过光裸的肩膀与锁骨，直到——

卡德摩斯被他抱在怀里，却并非如罗恩想象中那样终于安睡，而是用一只手抓住比尔微微坟起的胸，小嘴有规律地吮吸着。

他必定倒吸一口冷气，或者干脆叫喊出声，因为比尔的头啪的一下朝他扭过来，表情因警戒而扭曲，片刻后认出站在门口的人是罗恩才慢慢缓和下来。

“罗恩，”他听起来异常平静，仿佛他并没有在做某件让罗恩的大脑完全错位的事，“睡不着？”

罗恩张了张嘴，没能发出任何声音，他的眼睛依旧死死盯在比尔的胸前。敏锐如比尔自然不会错认他的目光，低头看了一眼依旧吮吸不停的卡德摩斯，然后抬起眼来略带嘲弄望向罗恩：

“你有什么想说的吗？如果没有，请你回自己房间，别再打扰我给我儿子喂奶了。”

“……怎么会？”罗恩终于找回自己的声音，比原本沙哑了好几倍，“你——他——我从来没听说过有这种咒语……还是魔药？”

“咒语。”比尔干脆利落回答他，看起来并不准备掩盖分毫，唇边甚至露出一抹笑。“不过我没想到你会对这种事情感兴趣。”

“我绝对没有那种事情感兴趣！”罗恩脑袋一热，扯起嗓子喊了一声，而卡德摩斯像是被吓到了，顿时丢开原本含在嘴里的东西，小脸一皱哼哼唧唧地哭了起来。比尔朝他投来锐利一瞥，把婴儿抱在自己的肩头，开始轻轻拍打他的后背。卡德摩斯似乎很喜欢比如这么做，哼唧了一会之后发出一声像是要呕吐的怪声。

罗恩僵立在原地，完全不敢动，生怕再次吓到卡德摩斯或者惹怒比尔，而比尔抱着婴儿在屋里又绕了几分钟圈子后终于来到婴儿床边，弯腰把卡德摩斯轻手轻脚放进去，然后如释重负叹了口气。

“比尔。”罗恩在他直起腰望过来时动了动嘴唇，悄声道歉，“我很抱歉。”

比尔再次锐利地看他一眼，但聚集在罗恩心头的歉意很快再次被震惊稀释，因为现在比尔的胸前毫无遮掩，他能清楚看到自己哥哥凸起的乳房与胀大的深色乳头——当然，乳房并没有那么夸张，比罗恩见识过的绝大多数女性从衣服下透出来的弧度都要扁平，不如说更像是年老发福的男巫胸前积攒的赘肉，可比尔向来身材精瘦，更绝不是发福的年纪，再加上他刚刚亲眼目睹……

“跟我来。”比尔朝门口走来，将他带出主卧，带他回到自己暂时占据的房间，然后在罗恩因辗转反侧而凌乱的床上坐下，双手平平贴在大腿上，没有丝毫遮掩。罗恩僵硬地在距离他几英尺的地方站定，目光四处乱飞，但无论做何努力还是会偶尔落在他赤裸的胸口。

“问吧。”比尔轻声说，“我知道你很好奇。”

可他真的不知道该问什么。你的身体是怎么回事？你为什么会给卡德摩斯喂奶？他妈妈去哪里了，为什么要由你做这件事？

“你和芙蓉分手是因为这个吗？”最终，他慌乱地脱口而出的却是这个看似无关紧要的问题。比尔原本因伤口而狰狞的脸瞬间沉了下来，沉默片刻才回答。

“不止因为这个。”的确，他们在罗恩过十七岁生日之前已经分手了，还是弗雷德与乔治写信通知他这一惊天消息——比尔那个蠢货把家族里唯一一位媚娃搞丢了，我们恐怕损失了无数位媚眼如丝的法国亲戚——但更让他震惊的是几个月后，当他参加完邓布利多的葬礼回家后，他才知道莫丽怀里那个哭得满脸通红像猴子一样丑陋的小婴儿竟然是比尔的儿子。

不是和芙蓉的儿子，有眼睛的人都能看出婴儿是十足韦斯莱家的长相，红发，绿眼，才不到一个月大就已经显现出和比尔如出一辙的面部轮廓。陋居因突然多出的新生儿而吵闹，罗恩却能清晰感受到藏在尖声哭喊之下的窒息感，所有人都迫切想知道这究竟是比尔和谁生下的私生子，可比尔脸上尚未痊愈的伤疤与突然暴躁的脾气却逼迫他们不得不牢牢闭上嘴，放任他抱着卡德摩斯一个人躲在房间，并且时而在餐桌上透露出想要搬出去的意愿。

莫丽和亚瑟非常受伤，罗恩自己也觉得比尔在心中地位一落千丈，禁不住心底阵阵失望，因为——比尔理应是他们七个孩子里最完美、最优秀的那个，他做的一切事本该是他们的表率。而现在卡德摩斯的存在却成了一个无论用多少咒语都洗不去的污点，再加上比尔强硬坚持留在凤凰社，很快半个巫师界的人都知道了韦斯莱家最具厚望的长子有了个不知道跟哪个女人厮混出来的私生子。

可比尔的嘴却像是蚌壳，死死咬住自己的秘密，不肯向任何人透露。莫丽甚至给远在罗马尼亚的查理写信，问他去年短暂回家休假那几天有没有遇见过比尔除了芙蓉之外的女友，然而查理的回信再次令莫丽大失所望，让她在厨房对着一封及其简短的信失声痛哭，嘴里喋喋不休战争怎样让她深爱的几个孩子统统变成陌生人。

“……卡德摩斯的妈妈究竟是谁？”想到这里，罗恩不由愤然发问，不仅为了自己，更为了莫丽。他觉得他的母亲有权知道自己头一个孙辈究竟是从谁的肚子里爬出来的，是比尔在工作单位的一夜露水情缘，对巫师界毫不知情的麻瓜，抑或是——他的血液一阵冰冷，在意识到另一种可能时又一次剧烈颤抖。

“比尔，告诉我你没有和一个该死的食死徒生了个孩子。”

比尔撇撇嘴，哼了一声。“拜托。你以为我会去碰那些疯子？——况且有几个女性食死徒？你觉得我是睡了小天狼星的哪个堂姐？”

“那你为什么一直不肯说？我不觉得这有什么好隐瞒的，未婚生子虽然对巫师不那么常见，但据说麻瓜世界到处都是，现在又是特殊时期，爸和妈生一阵子气也就过去了。”

“不。”比尔语气坚决，“他们绝对不能知道。任何人都不能知道。”

“那你现在为什么要让我随便问？”罗恩的嗓音忍不住再次扬了起来，连比尔的皱眉也无法阻止。“你是不是觉得我抛弃了哈利还有赫敏，再也没脸回去面对他们，所以你终于找到一个可以分享秘密的人？——梅林啊，比尔，这个秘密究竟有多肮脏，让你藏成这个样子？”

一阵无法抑制的抽搐猛然划过比尔扭曲的五官，有那么一瞬间，罗恩有种莫名的感觉，仿佛比尔会在他眼前像卢平那样突然化身为狼，用尖利獠牙刺破他的喉咙。他不禁向后撤了一步。比尔的眼睛一直落在他身上，看到他下意识的动作后喉结上下波动，然后发出一声刺耳、自嘲的冷笑。

“是啊，有多肮脏？”他喃喃低语，自问自答，表情朦胧不清，“肮脏到足以下地狱。”

“比尔——”

“你就不想问其他的事吗？比如我为什么会给卡德摩斯亲自喂奶？”他捏住自己胸前，用手指随意摆弄凸起的乳头。罗恩知道自己该移开目光，并且感到厌恶，可他的眼睛却像是中了召唤咒，直勾勾盯着树莓一般殷红的肉结被比尔修长白皙的手指夹在中间，颜色对比分明，透出别样艳丽。

可这是他的哥哥。这是一个男人。罗恩无论如何都不该——

“你想知道卡德摩斯的妈妈是谁？”比尔自顾自说下去，罗恩看不出他究竟是怒是笑，只觉得后颈汗毛倒竖，“答案其实很简单，我就是他的妈妈。”

“这不好笑，比尔。”他勉强从牙缝里挤出这句回答，“或、或许你用咒语让自己可以给他喂奶，但那不代表——”

“我不是在对你讲笑话，那是弗雷德和乔治的工作。”比尔淡然打断罗恩，从床上站起身来。罗恩进入青春期后个头长得飞快，已经能平视比尔的眼睛，可他依旧觉得自己像是被对方死死压了一头，比尔作为最大的孩子，身上一直有种甚至连亚瑟都不可及的威严，他们都对他倾慕的同时非常尊敬，只有查理是例外。

曾经只有查理能引出比尔最灿烂自在的笑容，而罗恩在遇到哈利之前花了很多年羡慕他们的关系，妄想自己也能有个如此要好可以分享一切的朋友。诚然，他们都是比尔的弟弟以及妹妹，可比尔对待他们与对待查理是截然不同的，韦斯莱家两个年龄最大的孩子像是有一个属于自己的小空间，不需要镇守咒就可以把其他人隔绝在外。罗恩从很小就意识到这点，而等他们都去了霍格沃茨之后，两个哥哥感觉起来更像是另一个世界的人。学校里发生的趣事，对教授的抱怨，新学到的魔法知识……难怪韦斯莱家每个孩子都那样迫切希望自己能早点入学。

他甚至一度以为查理在毕业后也会跑去埃及和比尔作伴，因为比尔在埃及而查理还没毕业的那两年最让他察觉两个哥哥之间的感情有多深厚。他们每个假期，无论多忙，都会回陋居，无论吃饭还是做家务都一定要粘在一起，晚上也挤在同一个房间，罗恩曾怅惘地偷听到从门后传来的愉悦笑声。但查理最终却选择去罗马尼亚，和比尔的关系也有好几年冷淡到令罗恩忍不住好奇，他们固执得谁也不肯在圣诞节回家，而是轮流邀请爸妈带着家人去他们那里度假。

他想到这里，猛地甩甩头，不知道为什么自己注视着比尔，思绪却跑到了查理身上。比尔投向他的目光依旧沉重锋利，一把抵在他额头缓缓沉入血肉的斧子。他在这段沉默期间看起来似乎也思绪万千，嘴角抿起，胸口起伏。

“你究竟想告诉我什么，比尔？”罗恩轻声问他。他不觉得自己在背负抛弃哈利与赫敏罪恶感的同时还有余力为比尔的秘密费神。他实在太累了。“告诉我吧。我的确没脸回家面对爸妈。”

“你……真的想知道？”比尔在话头停顿片刻，似乎在犹豫，而罗恩疲倦地点点头。他希望比尔藏在心底的不是什么石破天惊的秘密，因为他真的很想等会好好睡一觉。

比尔半晌没有回答，神情复杂凝视着罗恩，许久后轻轻吐出一口气。“好吧，为什么不呢？反正——”他又自嘲地笑了一声，抬手捋了捋凌乱垂在脸上的红发。

“我没有骗你，罗恩。”他抬起眼，用堪比不可饶恕咒强度的专注目光看过来。“我的的确确就是卡德摩斯的妈妈。”

然后，在罗恩能出声再次表达自己的疑惑之前，他把手伸进自己睡裤的裤腰，然后在罗恩惊恐的目光中一把扯了下去，伸脚踢到一旁。

罗恩的呼吸卡在喉咙里，他感觉仿佛有一只看不见的手正死死捏住他的喉管，令他眼前一黑，乱冒金星。不，这肯定是某种无比变态的玩笑，更甚于弗雷德与乔治曾在他身上施加过的一切——可是比尔从来不是那么残忍的人，而且此刻他正浑身上下不着一物，却平静自豪得仿佛他正准备上前接过男学生会主席的荣誉勋章，或者领取他全优的O.W.L.成绩单。

“你……你——”他感觉自己的牙齿甚至因为心神剧震而咯咯打架，“你究竟对自己做了什么？！”

在比尔双腿之间，略微隆起的小腹之下，那个本该属于每一位正常男性的生殖器官已然不见踪影，红棕色蜷曲毛发覆盖着一片平坦的空地。而似乎感觉罗恩的惊诧还不够，比尔微微分开双腿，露出藏在中间同样颜色殷红的两片肉瓣。

“现在你相信了吗？”他感觉比尔的声音像是隔着一条宽阔的河，遥远而失真地传入他的耳朵。“我就是卡德摩斯的妈妈。是我生下了他。”

“你……你……”罗恩的声音依旧在颤抖，“比尔，你为什么要做这种事？！我还记得——”他还记得比尔曾经和所有男孩一样正常，比尔在去埃及之前会在夏天带他们在陋居后面的河里游泳，那时候他的哥哥还胸口平坦，该有的东西都在，而不是像现在这样——

“我说过了，咒语。”比尔的手落在自己的小腹上，手指轻轻拂过曾经连接阴茎的耻骨处。“我为了拿到某件秘宝付出的代价。”

“操。”罗恩忍不住咒骂了一句。“但——咒语肯定是能被解除的，对吧？你不能一直这副样子，圣芒戈——”

“圣芒戈帮不了我。”比尔嗓音暗哑，“埃及墓穴里的各种诅咒远比你想象的可怖——你以为我没在第一时间去找当地的治疗师吗？但他们帮不了我，没人能帮我。我只有两个选择：要么死，要么接受自己永远变成女人的事实。”

“可是……这是什么时候发生的？你为什么不告诉我们？”罗恩忍不住回想起比尔自从开始在埃及工作后便很少回家，除非迫不得已。

“很多年前了。”比尔耸耸肩，“说实话，我已经习惯了。况且告诉你们能改变什么？除了让爸妈更担心我之外。”

“我完全没意识到。”罗恩有些痛苦地承认，“无论是在陋居，还是我们一起去埃及度假，我从来没察觉到你……”他凝视着比尔掩藏在伤疤之下的面部轮廓，“你一直都是那副样子，帅气得要命，身上一点都没有……那种感觉。”

“我该感谢咒语的仁慈，只改变了最关键的部位，并没有把我彻底变成女人。而且我经常自己都会忘记，甚至以为我可以和芙蓉——”他叹了口气，抬手捏了捏自己微微凸起的胸。“这里还是我怀孕后才变样的。”

怀孕。罗恩因为一系列惊吓，彻底忘记了这件事。他或许在感情上很迟钝，可有些时候脑子非常灵光，比如现在。“如果是你亲自生下了卡德摩斯，那——”他感觉一簇愤怒的火焰在胸口猛然炸开，“谁是孩子的父亲？！”

“罗恩……”比尔却似乎对他的愤怒视作无物，垂下眼睛叹了口气，痛苦地勾起嘴角。“恕我不能告诉你——唯独这个秘密我要带下地狱。”

罗恩被怒火烧昏的大脑却不愿轻易放过这个问题。“梅林啊，比尔，你……是不是有人强——强迫了你，你才如此不情愿告诉我们？”他本想说“强暴”，却在看到比尔突然瑟缩颤抖的身体时咽了回去，换了个更温和的词。

“不是。”比尔猛地闭上眼睛，双手在身旁攥紧成拳，咬牙吐出这个回答。“他——无论他是谁，他绝对没有强迫我。是我自愿的。不然我也不可能留下这个孩子。”

“那他知道吗？”罗恩忍不住追问。

比尔缓缓睁开眼，沉默地看了罗恩一眼，轻轻摇了摇头。

“操。”罗恩又低声咒骂一句，心底依旧愤怒，并控制不住替比尔酸楚。真相大白并没有为他带来任何快感，相反只让他的愧疚愈发慎重，因为这和比尔不负责地与人厮混并生下私生子的性质截然不同，他的哥哥成了被伤害的那个，无论情感上还是身体上。“比尔，我知道你不愿意，但假如你能告诉爸妈——”

“不！”这回嘶声叫喊的人成了比尔，他的拳头捏得更紧了，手背青筋暴起。“他们绝对不能知道！”

“我不明白为什么——”

“对，你不明白！”比尔几步向前迈到罗恩面前，伸手死死捏住他的肩膀，带着伤疤的面容扭曲可怖，浅色双眸熊熊燃烧。“你他妈的根本不明白！要是——要是任何一个人，除了他的任何一个，我根本不会像这样藏在这里。你以为我愿意一个人和卡德摩斯在这种鬼地方独处吗？不得不辞掉工作，时时刻刻都无法松懈，几个月来没睡过一次好觉，在试图赢得一场战争的同时还要确保一个几个月大的孩子不出任何事？你以为我为了谁？”

“可是爸妈会理解的。”罗恩在他换气的间隙低声插了一句，“他们会无条件帮助你，接受卡德摩斯，无论他爸爸是谁。”

罗恩觉得自己这句安慰相当合理，因为莫丽与亚瑟绝对会这样做，一直以来他们虽然对比尔的所作所为很受伤，同时却也非常担心自己的大儿子。这些罗恩在今年夏天全都看在眼里，也愈发无法理解比尔的选择。

然而他的安慰却仿佛是狠狠扇在比尔面颊上的一耳光，让他像猛地放开罗恩的肩膀，向后退开一大步，牙齿死死咬住嘴唇，却依旧无法阻止从喉头发出的低吼。

“不，他们不会，永远不会！”他像只受了重伤垂死挣扎的野兽一般低声咆哮，神情狂野痛苦，“卡德摩斯的爸爸——”

罗恩屏住呼吸，等待即将揭露一切真相的那个名字，可比尔却哽咽了一声，用力撞开他，飞快冲出门离开房间。罗恩僵立在原地，目光下意识看向比尔被遗弃在地上的睡裤，屏住呼吸聆听从隔壁传来的声音。然而他听到的只有海水拍岸的呼啸，起起落落，孤寂轰鸣。


	2. Chapter 2

_他推门进屋，入眼只有一片被墙角台灯照亮的昏暗，照出房间里被两个男孩一起制造出的凌乱。他在门口站了片刻，勉强分辨出床上那个背对他缩成一团的人影，注视着从被子下面探出的凌乱红发微微叹气。_

_“嘿。”他轻柔开口，声音发哑，“我明天就要走了，而你打算今晚对我一句话都不说吗？甚至不和我告别？我以为你很高兴我能找到这份工作。”_

_缩在被子里的人依旧一声不吭，似乎打定主意不搭理他。他太了解这个人了，知道一旦对方下定决心犯倔，没人能说服得了，于是最终首先服软，走过去坐在床边，把手轻轻敷在对方头顶，用手指抚弄柔软红发。_

_“别这样。我只是去埃及工作，又不是永远不回来了。我们依旧可以每天通信，而以后每个圣诞以及暑假我还是会——”_

_“埃及太远了。”身旁的人对着枕头闷闷出声，“哪怕我给你写信，你也要过好几天才能收到。那——那和之前完全不一样。之前你一直都在，我随时都能找到你。”_

_“我知道，我也很抱歉，但我依旧希望你能替我高兴，因为给古灵阁当解咒员这份工作是我千辛万苦才申请到的。你也知道我一直很喜欢魔咒课，况且薪水很不错，你以后想要什么牌子的飞天扫帚我都可以——”_

_“我不想要什么该死的飞天扫帚！”对方猛地掀开被子，扭过头来冲他喊叫，面颊因憋气与激动而胀红。“我——我宁愿你因为成绩不好留级一年！”_

_他知道对方只是在说气话，但还是觉得自尊一阵受伤。这个世界上没有任何一个人会把他和留级联系在一起，所以这个人怎么能——_

_“对不起。”对方似乎看出他心中所想，立刻道歉，一把抓住他的手腕，眼睛在昏黄灯光下闪烁。“我不是有意这么说的。但是，比尔，我现在真的很羡慕弗雷德还有乔治这两个小子，因为他们两个可以一起入学，一起毕业，无论做什么都在一起，而不用像我这样……我为什么非得比你小了两岁？”_

_“你难道不喜欢我当你哥哥吗？”他微笑着把手搭在对方肩头。_

_“我当然喜欢，只是——有时候我总觉得你比我大了不止两岁，而是十岁、二十岁。你——你一直都那么成熟，比尔。”对方咬住嘴唇，“无论做什么都那么优秀，懂得也那么多，考试总是全优，毕业后又立即找到这么好的工作……我觉得自己无论最什么都永远不可能追得上你。”_

_“你并不需要追赶我。”他的手指在对方肌肉结实的肩膀上轻轻滑动，指腹按住T恤与光滑皮肤的交界处。“你在很多地方一样非常优秀，比如魁地奇，你在这方面绝对比我强多了。而且你不是一直考虑毕业后去当正式选手吗？我很期待总有一天有人第一次遇见我时会惊喜地说：‘你不是那个英国最出色的魁地奇追球手的哥哥吗？能给我搞个签名吗？’”_

_他大概说中对方心事，看到他脸色稍微缓和了些。“当个魁地奇明星大概很不错。”对方耸耸肩，“可不知道为什么，上学期麦格教授让我们考虑职业规划的时候，我突然觉得那种生活也不是很有意思：当职业选手，给哪个联盟杯球队或者英国队打几年比赛，然后因为伤病退下来去魔法部体育司供职……这样的生活想想都觉得无趣。”_

_“我并不是要求你一定要这么做。当然，这是你的选择之一，但你完全可以选择任何一种你想从事的职业。我只是说别把自己看得那么低，你在我眼中永远是最最优秀的。”_

_“真的？”体态外貌上已经无限趋于成年男性的人脸上急切的表情依旧像个六七岁的小男孩。“你真的这么觉得？”_

_“当然。”他听到自己的语气近乎宠溺，“我一直都这么觉得。”_

_半秒后对方撞上来的嘴唇吞下他一声没能控制住的惊呼，对方像只迫不及待想要讨好主人的狗一样在他怀里扭来扭去，伸手紧紧搂住他的脖子，在他嘴唇上又吻又舔。他在一片突然升腾起的欲望迷雾中勉强记得他们这是在家，而这里的墙壁比霍格沃茨的床幔还要薄，于是从口袋里艰难抽出魔杖，为房间施了一个消音咒。_

_“真方便。”怀里的人咧嘴笑着评价，“我现在突然又觉得你比我大两岁是件好事了。”_

_“那你同样也应该觉得我去埃及工作是件好事。”他任凭自己被重重压在床垫上，抬手搂住对方比自己还要宽阔的后背，“想想看我能在那个古老又神秘的国度学到多少我们暂时还不知道的东西。”_

_“你——”对方立刻明白了他的意思，仰头大笑出声。“梅林啊，谁想得到品学兼优的男学生会主席满脑子想的都是这些东西？”_

_“大概受到他身边某些人的影响了吧。”他同样轻笑出声，手指缓缓滑入对方被掀起的T恤下摆。他们呼吸炽热，喷吐在彼此的面颊上，双手因迫不及待而微微颤抖。凝视着压在自己上面年轻而红润的面孔，他无法抑制感觉到一阵惆怅涌入心头——他何尝想与对方分开？埃及与英国的确隔得太远了，若是对方出了什么事，他绝对无法第一时间知道，遑论是否能赶到他身边。_

_“答应我，你会照顾好自己。”他抬手敷在对方冒出细小胡茬的面颊上，手指抚过颧骨，“魁地奇比赛的时候别太拼命，作为级长巡夜也别去那些奇怪的走廊与楼层，别因为珀西的性格生气，根本不值得，等弗雷德和乔治这两个小子入学后也别——”_

_“我知道了。”落在唇上的轻吻打断他的喋喋不休。“我会照顾好自己的，我发誓。”一片昏暗中对方褐色的眼睛闪烁着无言的情绪，让他几乎以为那是一层泪光。“而你也要照顾好自己。我知道你很厉害，比尔，但你去的地方是埃及，你要面对的是——我甚至不知道是什么，但肯定比霍格沃茨的走廊和楼层要危险多了。”_

_“好。”他轻抚对方的脸颊，同样用一个吻予以承诺。“别太想我，再过几个月的圣诞节我们就能见面了。”_

_“我会等你明天真的走了之后再开始想你。”对方声音嘶哑，把脸埋在他的脖子上，“而今晚——”_

_T恤与睡裤被扯落在地，赤裸的皮肤间只余粘腻汗水。红发落在枕上，发尾纠缠，而他在浑身上下因欲望而疼痛时细数对方粗重的喘息，将那种频率牢牢刻于心间，想要转化为心跳带去那个漫天黄沙的遥远国度。_

***

罗恩原本以为自己无论如何都不可能睡着，尤其在听到那般惊天动地的秘密之后，可他的身体显然自有打算——他感觉自己只是麻木地在床上躺下来，稍微闭了一会眼睛，可等他再次睁眼时从窗缝透进来的已然是金灿阳光，而楼下清晰传来卡德摩斯兴奋的叫喊声。

“早上好。”趴跪在地板上和婴儿玩耍的比尔听到他下楼的沉重脚步声后抬起头来，像往常一样和罗恩打了个招呼。他看起来依旧非常平静自在，除去更加浓重的黑眼圈外浑身上下没有一丝不妥，仿佛昨晚那场令罗恩震惊到骨缝里的真相大白纯粹生于自己的想象。

然而罗恩的目光却不可避免落在他的胸口——大概为了放便哺乳，他穿了一件在胸前开叉的紧身短上衣，两条带子绕过腰身，在后背紧紧打了一个结，勾勒出他凸起的胸口。罗恩甚至注意到其中一边乳头上的布料被沾湿了一团，让他与男性截然不同的胸部愈发明显。

“早餐在灶台上。”比尔随口说了一句，然后再次俯下身来，一边对卡德摩斯拨弄挂在上方的玩具一边对他做鬼脸，逗得婴儿咯咯直笑。罗恩从来没仔细观察过卡德摩斯的玩具——他之前一直对这个来历不明的婴儿很抵触——而现在他看到笼罩在卡德摩斯身体上方的是一个做工非常精致的小穹顶，浅黄色光滑的弯曲木头上挂着五六个各式各样的小玩具，有一枚涂了银漆的星星，一只栩栩如生的木雕小仙子，一只圆滚滚的棕色猫头鹰，一串叮当作响的金色铃铛，一只罗恩分不清品种但被施了魔法张牙舞爪的龙，甚至还有一枚巫师棋的棋子，看起来和罗恩自己那盘里的骑士非常像。

“这是你自己做的吗？”罗恩忍不住开口问，因为这套物件看起来并不像是从商店里购买的，而且他不禁觉得自己对那枚棋子隐约有些印象。比尔再次抬头看向他，一边拨弄铃铛一边回答：

“不，这是……爸帮我搬家到贝壳小屋时送给我的。”他提到亚瑟时有些伤感地扯了扯嘴角。“他说这个玩具在韦斯莱家已经传了一百多年了，他就是玩着这个玩具长大的，而我也是。”

“所以，我也是？”

“当然。”比尔戳了戳那枚棋子，“他说你最喜欢抓这个了。”

卡德摩斯显然最喜欢抓那只龙，每次伸出小手抓住它时总会爆发出一连串清脆的笑，小脸挤成一团。罗恩不得不承认卡德摩斯虽然脾气非常坏，总是吵得人睡不着，但他真的是个非常可爱的孩子，比尔小时候肯定就是这副讨人喜欢的样子。他看到比尔也同样垂下眼睛温柔地注视着自己的儿子，但面上却难掩伤感，不知是因为无法与亚瑟和莫丽分享这份婴儿成长的快乐还是……还是想到了另一个缺席了婴儿生命的人。

“卡德摩斯……这个名字你算是给他起对了。”罗恩忍不住想要开个玩笑，让自己的哥哥振奋起来。“他虽然才六个月大，但看起来已经是个非常优秀的捕龙高手了。”

比尔的嘴唇剧烈颤抖了一下，明显深吸一口气才出声回答：“是啊……这是个很好、很合适的名字。”他俯下身去，在婴儿微秃的脑门上轻轻一吻，然后把卡德摩斯从地上抱起来，自己也慢慢站起身。

“今天天气不错，我准备带他去海边散会步。”他对罗恩轻声说，“早餐就在灶台上，你随意用吧。但是别忘了，假如出了特殊情况，或者有凤凰社的成员找过来——”

“我会用守护神第一时间通知你的。”

比尔点点头，转身抱着卡德摩斯从大门离开了贝壳小屋。罗恩在玩具旁半蹲下来，用手轻轻握住只有他食指那么长的那枚棋子，只觉得一阵茫然涌上心头。

在贝壳小屋度过的每一天其实非常枯燥乏味。屋子里仅有的娱乐物品全都是给一个六个月大的孩子准备的，罗恩不可能去玩那些毛茸茸的小动物或者翻阅满是图片的婴儿识字书。此外比尔承包了全部家务，从打扫卫生到做饭，不需要罗恩动一根手指头。他甚至不需要帮忙照顾卡德摩斯，因为比尔似乎拥有超人的意志与精力，反反复复在白天与夜晚起身，喂奶，玩耍，洗澡，哄睡。罗恩在过去这段时间里从没见他能睡超过两个小时的觉。

因此，他在昨晚之前能做的唯一一件事就是后悔。在卧室里缩成一团，或者坐在悬崖边凝望汹涌大海，然后在脑海里一遍遍播放他抛下哈利与赫敏之前吼出来的每一句话，每一个词，哈利愤怒扭曲的神情与赫敏脸上的泪痕。然后，他会开始想象他们现在去了哪里，在做什么，剩下几个魂器要怎么才能拿到手，那个挂坠盒还给他们带来那么多麻烦吗，还是说无比聪明的赫敏已经找到了销毁的办法。

他相信他们两个暂时没出什么事，因为食死徒一直没有大动静，若是哈利被他们捉到了，局势必定会发生翻天覆地的变化。这是此刻唯一能减轻他罪恶感的理由。

但这些并非他想象的全部。在辗转反侧浓黑的夜里，他的大脑会忍不住开始播放另外一种令他浑身冷汗直流的画面：赫敏无助地哭泣，肩膀不断颤抖，而哈利的手默默落在她的肩头，搂住她，在她耳边说安慰鼓励的话，赫敏朝他扭过头去，然后——

那很正常，不是吗？哈利抛下了金妮，而罗恩抛下了赫敏，两个无比孤独的人凑在一起时什么都能做得出来。哈利的初吻就是给了一个哭泣的女孩，他兴许就喜欢这样的，因为他一直都那么爱逞英雄，而他的确也是个英雄，所以所有的女孩最终都会投向他的怀抱，赫敏也不会例外。

他把手指伸进牙关，用力咬下去，浑身颤抖着强迫自己不要哭出来，把脸埋在枕头里模糊掉那些嘶声呐喊。他迫切想要回到他们身边，哪怕跪下来认错，哪怕哈利和赫敏再也不搭理他，但只要能让他当一个小跟班，跟在身后默默注视着他们的背影，最终为他们面对敌人时拖延时间，挡下一记恶咒……无论什么都好，只要别再让他在这间靠海的小屋里潮湿腐败。

卡德摩斯又在哭了，声音凄惨，隔着墙壁听得清清楚楚。贝壳小屋的墙壁不比陋居厚多少，他甚至能听到比尔沉重的叹息，一圈圈磨过地板的脚步声，而片刻后——那种怪异的滋滋水声又来了，之前罗恩一直不知道那是什么，可经过昨晚后他才明白那是婴儿吮吸乳头的声音。

比尔被月光映出银辉的侧脸如此强烈地涌入他的脑海，最清晰的莫过于忧郁垂下的浅色睫毛与柔软分开的嘴唇。比尔一直都是他们家里长得最好看的孩子，金妮包括在内，而现在即便被狼人留下那么多道再也无法愈合的伤疤，他依旧有种令罗恩望尘莫及的英俊。他昨晚说自己之前从来没从比尔身上察觉到半分女气，可现在仔细想想，真正的美无关性别，比尔其实自从十七八岁成人后便一直如此，并且随着年龄渐增愈发让人挪不开眼。

他想再亲眼看一次月光下那种极致的美——他知道自己这样做实在太逾越了，哪怕比尔是自己的亲哥哥，现在他们毕竟男女有别，可是罗恩的双脚却带着他麻木的上半身走下床，再一次悄无声息穿过走廊，推开主卧的门。

而这次，比尔像是感知到了他的出现，虽然再次站在窗前，身体却面朝门口，双眼在对上罗恩的目光后露出些许无法解读的复杂情绪。

“今天也睡不着？”他语气轻松地问。

“卡德摩斯哭得太响了。”罗恩毫不犹豫拿自己的侄子作为失眠借口。“我实在睡不着。”

“那你该庆幸自己是家里倒数第二个孩子。”比尔挤出半个笑容。“梅林知道我在上霍格沃茨之前几乎没睡过好觉，动不动就被你们的哭闹吵醒。尤其是那对双胞胎，一个醒了绝对会吵醒另一个。当时我和查——”他说到这里猛地顿了一下，面上的不自然一闪而过，“我和查理被你们烦得要死，经常会趁爸妈不注意时溜出屋去外面的车库睡。”

“爸妈从来没想过用个消音咒之类的吗？”

“他们太忙了，也太累了，只能顾得上最需要自己的那个孩子。”比尔低头凝视正在自己胸口吮吸的卡德摩斯。“我知道你一直觉得自己被他们无视，可我向你保证有足足一年的时间你是他们在半夜唯一能想到的孩子。”

“我猜是这样吧，直到金妮出生。”罗恩耸了耸肩。他并不想和比尔多谈这个话题，因为他不觉得对方能够理解自己从小到大的遭受，即便对方也有被忽视的时候，可比尔在学校成就的足以弥补一切。他们在这个问题上完全不对等。“那么……除了卡德摩斯之外你还准备再要孩子吗？”他换了个话题。

比尔立刻摇了摇头，非常坚决。“卡德摩斯会是我这辈子唯一一个孩子。”

“是因为……你不想让别人知道你的状况？”

“这是原因之一。除此之外我不觉得自己还有能力去爱另一个人。”

罗恩敏锐察觉到比尔所指的或许不是卡德摩斯，而是那个足以被当成秘密带下地狱的父亲。质询冲至舌尖却又被他狠狠咽下去，他装作无事发生，可比尔的敏锐却是他的十倍、百倍。

“你想得没错。”他淡然承认，边说边把吃完奶的卡德摩斯抱在肩头轻轻拍打。“如果这个世界上真的有一个人能让我彻底放弃男性尊严，怀孕生子，也只会是那一个人。”

“你们……是怎么相遇的？”罗恩忍不住问，“而且你——我一直以为你喜欢的是女孩子，卡德摩斯只不过是很偶然的结果。”

“我从来没对任何一种性别有过特别偏好。”比尔只回答了罗恩的后半个问题。“我向来只会被某个特别的人所吸引，性别并不重要。”

“所以，芙蓉？”

“我曾以为自己和她能行。”他朝窗户那边侧过脸，面容在月光映照下笼着一层淡然伤感。“我幻想过自己是个再正常不过的人，遇到一个漂亮的女孩，然后和她结婚生子，搬进一间梦幻的小屋……但我骗不了自己，也不愿让她受伤。她真的是个非常好的女孩，值得全身心爱她的人。”

所以，那个让你全身心去爱、甚至为他生子的人究竟是谁？罗恩知道比尔有多优秀就有多骄傲，藏在随和开朗外表下的其实是异常坚韧、甚至有些孤傲的内心。是谁夺走又打碎了这样一颗心，完成了连拥有媚娃血统的芙蓉都做不到的事？

他不禁想象一个没有名字、面容模糊的人影，或许和比尔一样高，比他更英俊、健壮。他们躲在阴暗无人的角落，嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，比尔皱起眉头，分开双腿，忍痛任凭对方在自己体内冲撞，留下足以受孕的种子。他想象对方宽大粗糙的手在比尔光滑的皮肤上游动，玩弄那两颗原本是粉红色的乳头，完全不会意识到它们会在几个月后因为怀孕而胀大，变为鲜艳欲滴的殷红，从中淌出沁透衣物的乳汁……

“罗恩。”他在听到比尔略显惊讶的轻声叫喊时猛地抬起头，从那种梦游般的走神中惊醒，茫然看过去，对上自己哥哥微微睁大的眼睛。

“你……你究竟在想什么？”

他这才感觉到自己小腹深处那簇无法抑制的火苗。他想伸手去挡，可惜已经太迟了，因为比尔的眼睛正直勾勾落在他的睡裤前裆处，在那里轻薄的布料被撑起显眼的一团，并且在目光注视下愈发有继续胀大的意图。


	3. Chapter 3

_“比尔！”_

_身后传来急匆匆的脚步声，以及夹杂喘息的呼喊，可他却完全没有放慢脚步，而是继续向林间进发，松软积雪在他脚下咯吱作响。_

_“比尔！”追在身后的人越来越近了，近到让他再也无法假装自己没听到。他叹了口气，停在一棵树下，头顶枝丫在微风吹过时摇下些许雪沫，落在他的脖子里令他浑身一震。在埃及待了不过一年半，他已经开始对英国阴冷的天气有些不适应了。_

_“找我有什么事？”他装作不经意，趁对方在自己面前骤然停下大口喘气时开口。“妈还等着我带圣诞树回去装饰呢。”_

_“别。”对方的面颊胀红，因愤怒而扭曲。“你从昨天开始一直在躲着我，别拿这种借口搪塞。”_

_“我不是在躲着你。”他又叹了一口气。“只是——”_

_“只是你觉得自己该突然和我划清界限？信不回了，也想方设法避免和我独处，晚上宁愿睡沙发也不和我睡一间卧室？”对方的神情从愤怒逐渐变为受伤，而他不得不把插在口袋里的手紧紧握成拳才克制住抬手抚去这个表情的冲动。“好啊，我知道为什么了。你在埃及见识过了各种各样的人，有那么多男巫女巫等着你的青睐，因此再也不需要一个蠢笨的小弟弟了，对吗？”_

_“当然不是。你——你永远是我最重要的人。”_

_“那究竟是什么变了？！”对方沮丧的叫喊响彻林间，震得两人头顶树枝上的雪扑簌簌落下，粘在他的睫毛上。他眨了眨眼，透过些许水雾凝视着面前那张和自己从小一起长大、整个世界上最熟悉不过的脸，却只觉得他们之间像是被一堵透明坚硬的墙壁彻底阻隔，再也无法相互碰触。_

_“我——我只觉得你马上就要毕业了，应该自己去亲眼见见这个世界之后再……”他实在不知道该怎样结束这句话。他不知道该怎样用一个简单明了的词来形容他们之间的关系。“这个世界真的很大，有很多值得去亲自经历的人与事。”_

_“但那和我们又有什么关系？你以为我不知道这个世界上除了你还有其他人吗？在学校已经有足够多的人想把手伸进我的裤子了，而我一直应付得很好。我以为你知道，比尔，当我同寝室的朋友在周末带着他们的女友去霍格莫德约会时，陪伴我的只有你留给我的回忆。”他说到这里眼圈通红，声音含泪，双眼因泪光愈发闪烁明亮。“我会把自己关在床幔里，回想我们的第一次，想象你就在那里，搂着我，吻我，你的手握住——”_

_“求你别再说了。”他痛苦地打断对方的讲述。他没法再听下去，因为那些回忆现如今已经成为令他上瘾的毒品，让他自从那件事故之后的日日夜夜都沉沦欲海却求而不得。“我们——查理，我们真的不能再这样下去了。你现在应该已经意识到我们的所作所为错得有多过分。”_

_“我一直都知道。”对方却只是哑声回答，神情肃穆坚定。“我从很久很久以前就知道我们的关系很危险，一旦曝光会让我们万劫不复，爸妈也会为我们彻底心碎。可是，比尔，无论这件事错得有多离谱，都是我这辈子最想要、唯一想要的事。我只想要你。”_

_“查理……”他终于再也克制不住自己，从口袋里抽出手，轻轻敷在对方冰冷的面颊上。他们赤裸皮肤之间的接触像是一埚剧烈反应的魔药，炸得他头晕眼花，不知所措。_

_“告诉我这也是你想要的。我什么都不在乎，只在乎你怎么想。”_

_“我们……不能。”他将这几个字从齿间艰难地挤出来。“你也是我这辈子唯一想要的人，可是我们不能再像之前那样继续下去了。”_

_“为什么不？”对方不解地抬眼追问。“我一直都知道你不可能完完全全属于我，所以我从来没想过让你时刻和我在一起。我甚至可以接受以后你找到一个女孩，和她结婚生子——只要你依旧想要我就足够了，比尔，哪怕那意味着我每隔几个月才能见你一次，并且不得不和其他人共享你。只是……别拒绝我，别躲着我。这次假期我们只有一周相处的时间，我们已经浪费一整天了。”_

_对方一口气说完这些，趁他没反应过来之前抬手搂住他的脖子，一条肌肉结实的腿也闯进他分开站立的双腿之间，整个人贴了上来。有那么短暂的一瞬，他沉迷于能够驱散英国冬日严寒的熟悉火热，直至对方有意向上挺身，蹭向他的胯部，他才猛地回到现实，用力一把推开对方。_

_猝不及防的一推让怀里的人向后踉跄着连退几步，瞪大眼睛惊诧地望向他，神情无比受伤。他们隔着几步的距离对视片刻，他强忍着没有率先像个懦夫一样远远逃开，而是眼睁睁看着对方慢慢抿起嘴角，露出一个冷酷而嘲讽的笑。_

_“怎么，现在你连这个都受不了了？”他声音嘶哑干笑一声。“害怕我当场在这里扒了你的裤子？梅林啊，比尔，就算我们在这里干一场又怎样？就好像我们之中有人能怀孕似的。”_

_他并没能控制住那串从胸口迸发而出顺着身体蔓延痉挛的颤抖，这句话带给他的痛苦远胜于他在埃及的古墓里遇到的一切诅咒。苍白的辩解卡在他的喉中，令他呼吸困难，而仅剩的理智死死禁锢住他的唇舌，强迫他绝对不要吐露出那个秘密——尤其不要对面前这个人。_

_看到他这副样子，对方脸上的嘲讽更明显了，大概以为他的确没勇气做那种事才会抖得这么厉害。“你太可悲了，比尔。我之前怎么会——怎么会如此崇拜像你这样心口不一的胆小鬼。”_

_对方讲这句轻蔑啐到他的脸上，紧接着转身顺着林间两人在雪地留下的足迹慢慢离开，脚步摇晃得仿佛方才大醉了一场。他凝视着对方的背影，直至那头无比鲜艳的红色短发逐渐被黝黑的树干彻底遮挡住，才意识到自己眼角的泪已经被风吹干了。_

***

“你在想什么，罗恩？”

他在想自己是不是也要下地狱了。因为——因为这是比尔，比他大了十岁的亲哥哥，无论对方的身体是什么样子，无论他自己有多么孤独、可悲，他都绝不该对着比尔起这种心思，哪怕出于青少年无法抑制的性冲动也绝对不可以。

他开始在脑海里拼命想象一切能令自己冷静下来的东西：一排爬过窗户的小蜘蛛，斯内普油腻的头发，甚至乔治被咒语削掉的耳朵……可是一切都徒劳无用，因为比尔的眼睛一直落在那里，对方在卡德摩斯后背轻轻拍打的手也突兀停在空中，仿佛因罗恩在睡裤下逐渐勃起的阴茎而着迷。这让罗恩痛苦地吞咽了一下，声音在安静昏暗的房间内响雷一般炸开。比尔浑身一震，终于慢慢抬起眼，与他四目相对。

“比尔……”他尴尬地轻轻喊了一声，却不知道该如何回答。“我……”

“好吧，我承认这有点尴尬。”比尔在怀里上下轻颠卡德摩斯，小婴儿发出几声柔和的嘀咕，看起来快要睡着了。“是我低估了自己这副样子给你的影响，不过……罗恩，我知道你的女朋友不在身边，你很想她，而且你是个只有十八岁的青少年。但我是你的哥哥，虽然我这副样子，可心理上我依旧认为自己是男性。”

  
“我知道。”罗恩愧疚地小声说。

“哦，是吗？”比尔挑起一边眉毛。“那为什么你看起来像是这辈子从来没见过乳房一样？”

罗恩只觉得小腹里那簇火苗轰的一声烧到了他的脸上，他毫不怀疑自己现在的耳朵红得能滴血。“因为……因为我的确没见过。”

比尔看起来更惊讶了。“可我记得你六年级的时候就谈过一个女朋友，再加上赫敏——”

“没有。”罗恩有些粗鲁地打断他，不想在这种时候提起赫敏。“我和拉文徳只接过吻。”其实不止接吻，他们在格兰芬多公共休息室无人隐蔽的角落曾做过更进一步，把手伸进了彼此的袍子里，但也仅限于此。拉文徳只允许罗恩隔着内裤抚摸自己的下体，而罗恩当时脑子里一片混乱，只觉得对方双腿之间又热又潮，内裤柔软的布料在他毫无章法的戳碰下被什么东西弄得更湿了。

那是去年圣诞节之前发生的事，假期过后他便一直躲着对方走，再没有机会做这个。而赫敏——他对赫敏一直抱有百分百的尊敬，甚至不敢主动提出和对方接吻。

或许他再也没有机会亲吻赫敏了——他苦涩地想。他在离开那顶帐篷的瞬间已经把他这辈子唯一认真喜欢过的女孩子彻底丢在身后，甚至亲手推入别人的怀抱。他想象着五年、十年之后，当自己身为伴郎站在哈利身旁，注视赫敏朝他们走来时，他会意识到自己便是在幻影移形的那一刻永远失去了机会，因为懦弱、自私与无能，因为他只是个普普通通的韦斯莱，而不是可以拯救世界的哈利·波特。

又或者，即便哈利·波特也无法拯救世界，他们注定统统死在食死徒与神秘人手中，而他永远也不会知道赫敏那双总是喋喋不休的嘴唇亲吻起来时什么滋味，或者她的腿间是否也和拉文徳一样湿热。

梅林啊，他就要死了，而他还是个处男。

“罗恩。”比尔再次隔着房间响起的声音打断他的思绪。“无论你在想什么，停下。”

“抱歉，比尔。”

“回你的房间去。”

“我真的很抱歉。”他低声恳求，希望能获得哥哥的原谅，因为他无法忍受这个世界上又多了一个如此憎恶他的人。“我……以后我不会再——”

“不，罗恩。我不是在责怪你。”比尔停顿片刻，对他点点头。“回你的房间去，我等卡德摩斯睡着后会去找你，到时候我们再好好聊这件事。”

罗恩照做，他的双腿再次带着麻木的上半身机械地走回自己的房间，在床上笔直坐下来，双手紧紧扣在膝盖上。他忍不住聆听隔壁房间的动静：很细微，只有比尔的脚步声，卡德摩斯没有再突然惊醒而大哭。

他大脑一片空白，时间对他已经全无意义， 因此当比尔终于推开他的房门时或许已经过去了一个小时，或许只过了五分钟。他依旧只穿了一条睡裤，上半身赤裸，凌乱长发在脑后扎了个发髻，但有几缕漏出来垂在锁骨上。这次换他在罗恩身前几步远站立，抱起双臂低头凝视。罗恩只觉得后颈汗毛倒竖，比尔落在他身上的目光甚至比斯内普或者麦格教授还让他浑身不自在。

“你说，你只和女孩子接过吻。”片刻后他听到比尔沉声开口。

“是……是。”罗恩磕巴了一下，“那又怎样？”

“那你之前是怎么解决这个的？”比尔朝罗恩的裤子前裆会意地点点头，那里的勃起已经慢慢消下去了，但他依旧条件反射并拢双腿。

“没怎么解决。”他垂下脑袋，嘟囔一句。“我的手，还有……有时候早上醒过来蹭床单。反正用不了多久。”

比尔半晌没回答，脸上透出某种……怜悯？若不是此刻如此羞愧尴尬，罗恩必定会火冒三丈，因为他当然不像比尔那么受欢迎，想爬上比尔床的人说不定要在寝室门口排长队。

“你问我这个干嘛？你又不在意。”

”我当然在意，罗恩，因为当我长到你这个年纪的时候发现爸妈在我们的教育上忽略了一件至关重要的事。”比尔缓慢且刻意地一步一步走到床边，在罗恩身旁坐下来，两人的大腿之间仅有短暂的几英寸。“他们从来没告诉过我们遇到喜欢的人该怎么样，另一种性别的身体构造是什么样子的，或者怎样安全健康地取悦对方。他们非常彻底地忽略了这些，同时却期待我们能从学校一毕业就立刻结婚生子。”

“那有什么难的？”罗恩忍不住反驳，感觉比尔的每句话似乎都在嘲弄自己的无知。“女生下面不就是……不就是有一个洞，把自己的东西塞进去就完事了。几个月之后婴儿就会从里面生出来。”

比尔咳嗽一声，仿佛在忍笑。“你确定女生下面只有一个洞吗？”

“你究竟想说什么，比尔？”罗恩的怒火被再次勾了起来。“还有，我们为什么要谈这个？”

“因为你显然对我的身体改变很困惑。”比尔的声音依旧很平静。“你或许自己没意识到，但自从昨晚开始，每当我们共处一室，你的眼睛总会立刻落在我的胸口上，无论我有没有穿衣服。我能看出你为女性的身体而着迷，却对此没有半点常识。而且……刚才是你自己说的，你就要死了，却还是个处男。”

棒极了。他竟然把如此可悲的这句话真的说出了口。现在比尔必定是在嘲笑他。

“我没有在嘲笑你。我说过了，那是弗雷德还有乔治的工作。”比尔对他微微一笑，把手试探着放在他的膝盖上。“你是我最小的弟弟，也是全家里最需要知道这些的人。”

“可是，金妮……”

“相信我，女孩子比你要早熟得多。况且你不能指望我去和比我小了十多岁的妹妹谈男性身体特征与安全性爱这些事吧？”

“的确。你要是去和金妮说这些，我真不知道你会被谁暴打一顿。妈妈，哈利，还有金妮自己都有可能。”

罗恩终于感觉自己能喘口气了，于是勉强开了个玩笑，而比尔也扯了扯嘴角。“是啊，除非我事先通知他们，妈妈想生女儿的愿望提前十一年自己实现了。”然而这对他来说似乎算不上笑话，比尔说完立刻长叹一口气。

“比尔——”

“我没事。”他捏了捏罗恩的膝盖。“已经过去那么多年了，我人生三分之一的时间都是女性的身体，而且接下来也会继续保持这副样子。事到如今我已经不在乎了，只不过……”他深吸一口气，“如果这个身体能够至少给一个人带来些许慰藉，而不是——而不是只会制造混乱与痛苦，我会更高兴。”

“你的意思是……？”罗恩只觉得呼吸困难，并且痛恨自己声音里的期待。他能看出比尔对自己的身体其实并没有话里那样全然接受——虽然他很爱卡德摩斯，把自己全部精力与时间都给了那个婴儿，可曾经倍受喜爱追捧的男学生会主席如今却躲在无人问津的一隅，把自己与整个世界隔离，甚至彻底瞒过心爱之人怀孕生子。比尔必定一直在承受常人无法想象的痛苦折磨。

“我愿意让你探索。”比尔低声回答，嗓音沙哑。“我的身体今晚属于你，罗恩。别把我当成你的哥哥，而只当成一个教具，一个不知名的女人——或者你可以发挥想象，把我想成谁都可以。我不在乎。”

“你——你为什么要这样做？”罗恩此刻的震惊不亚于昨晚头一次亲眼目睹比尔给卡德摩斯喂奶，而他的哥哥只是耸了耸肩。

“或许我也只想把你当成一具无名的身体。”他侧开脸，垂眼凝视地板上一片虚无的空白。“贝壳小屋实在太冷、太孤独了。我需要有人来提醒我是个活生生的人，而不只是一头会产奶的乳牛。”

“比尔……”对方语气里深重的寂寞令罗恩忍不住打了个哆嗦。罗恩直到现在才意识到比尔从暑假到现在的半年时间里一直独自一人住在这里——卡德摩斯并不能算作人，因为比尔无法与他正常交流。他究竟是怎样才坚持了这么久却依旧没有发疯？罗恩只不过离开了哈利与赫敏这么一段时间就已经觉得自己要疯了。

“告诉我你的决定，罗恩，告诉我你是否接受我的提议。”比尔转过头来，眼睛在昏暗光线下闪闪发亮。“决定权在你，如果你不同意，甚至觉得很恶心，那我再也不会提这件事。我甚至可以给你施一记精准的一忘皆空，让你忘掉从昨晚开始的所有事。”

“不。”罗恩的拒绝脱口而出，速度之快超乎他的想象。“我不想忘掉真相。”他恳求道，“你不应该独自背负这些，这个世界上至少该有一个人知道。”

比尔沉默地望着他，甚至没有眨一下眼睛，片刻后深吸一口气。“好。”他缓缓点头，放开落在罗恩膝盖上的手，然后从床上站起身，再一次当着罗恩的面扯掉了自己的睡裤。这次他们之间的距离比昨晚更近，罗恩能清楚看到他光滑白皙的大腿之间浓重的阴影。

他又吞咽了一下，声音依旧非常响，可这次比尔却轻笑一声，然后挺直身体，骄傲自若，仿佛一尊白色大理石雕成的人像。在罗恩意识到自己的所作所为之前，他已经朝比尔伸出手，手指落在对方线条柔软的腰上，感受到指腹下皮肤温热，并非真的是冰冷的石料。而当他的手指触上来的瞬间，比尔轻轻呼出一声叹息，仿佛他之前一直在屏息等待这一刻。

“那么，罗恩，你想从哪里开始探索呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

_爱尔兰队赢了，抓住金色飞贼的却是保加利亚队的追球手。帐篷里乱哄哄的，每个人都在七嘴八舌讨论刚才的球赛，外面也一直传来夹杂嘈杂歌声的喧闹，爱尔兰人显然在大肆庆祝。这一切都让他感觉自己或许是整片露营区域里最闷闷不乐的人。_

_他并非因为魁地奇世界杯而不愉快——他很高兴亚瑟也为他搞到一张门票，让他有机会从埃及回来放几天假，但是……他不得不再次和那个人挤在如此狭小的空间里，注视着对方在灯光下的神采飞扬。他真的不知道自己能否在理智健全的情况下撑过今晚。_

_“克鲁姆的确是我们这一代非常优秀的追球手，不过他还称不上最好的。”对方脸庞放光，每次提到和魁地奇相关的事总是这副样子，而这也是他最爱的模样——可他现在已经没资格再提这个字眼了，不是吗？他们已经在几年前那个圣诞节彻底闹崩了，对方留给他的只有面上的客气与私下的冷漠。_

_“我其实之前见过他打球。”对方还在对亚瑟以及几个男孩兴奋地讲述，“去年我和我男朋友去看了一场东欧地区的联盟杯，克鲁姆——”_

_“男朋友？！”双胞胎异口同声，怪模怪样地尖叫起来，而他只觉得浑身上下的血液一片冰冷，连指尖都麻木了。“查理，你这条狡猾的老狗，是什么时候的事？你为什么不告诉我们？”_

_“没什么大不了的。”对方耸了耸肩，语气轻松，而他扭过头去，不愿再看那个灯下兴致勃勃的人讲起这件事会是怎样的表情。“又不是我谈的第一个，之前也有几个，不过没坚持多久，这次这个是头一个坚持半年以上的。”_

_双胞胎还在一个劲地打听，就连罗恩与珀西也忍不住多嘴。亚瑟提起嗓子喊了几句却没有任何效果，最后是他从桌边站起身，清清嗓子。_

_“已经很晚了。”他沉声说，“大家都很累——赫敏一直在打瞌睡，金妮早就睡着了。如果你们想继续，至少让她们先回自己的帐篷。”_

_接下来是一片手忙脚乱，打扫金妮泼洒的热牛奶，把两个女孩送回自己的帐篷，而他们也分别安顿下来，准备入睡。然而在此期间他却一直能感觉到那双熟悉的眼睛沉甸甸落在自己的后背上，可每当他转过头去，想要心平气和同对方说上一句话，那人却会猛地转过身，仿佛他根本不存在。_

_这让他非常受伤，比几年前对方最后甩在他脸上的嘲讽还令他胸口闷痛，因为尖锐的冲突至少意味着他们依旧在意彼此，而现在……_

_可这是他想要的，不是吗？他们终于结束了从年少时期开始的错误关系，对方正如自己所说那样真正经历了这个世界上的人与事——兴许比家里任何人都多，他无法想象每天与那些会喷火的庞然大兽打交道是怎样的生活，他唯一能看到的只有铭刻在对方身体上的痕迹：比之前更结实的肩膀与手臂，晒成棕色的皮肤，脸颊上星星点点愈发显眼的雀斑，以及手臂上那条被火灼伤留下的伤疤。过去几天里他不知有多少次把手紧攥成拳才没有伸过去轻轻抚摸那道伤疤，因为他无法忍受自己竟然不知道那具身体新生成的一部分是怎样的触感。_

_但他再也无权这么做了。是他亲手推开了对方，把他推到其他一连串男人的怀抱之中。他们知道那个人虽然身材健壮结实，但比起主动的一方更倾向于承受吗？他们知道那个人非常喜欢吸别人的鸡巴，被操得越用力越好，并且经过多年练习几乎没有呕吐反应吗？他们知道那个人在床上其实喜欢亲吻与拥抱，胜过真正的性事吗？_

_他们知道……知道那个人在自己的亲哥哥的身下丢掉了处男之身吗？_

_“用一加隆买你现在在想什么。”对方低沉的声音在他耳畔猛地响起。他打了个哆嗦，匆忙抬眼望过去，最先看到却是从对方T恤与睡裤裤腰间露出的零星皮肤，因为缺少日晒依旧如同他记忆中一般奶白，与深色布料对比分明。但当他目光上移，对上的却依旧是那个直戳他心脏的轻蔑冷笑，夹杂无限可怜，仿佛对方完全知道他刚才在想什么。_

_“我想的事并不值一加隆。”他勉强耸了耸肩。亚瑟正在帐篷里走来走去，为睡觉做准备，而双胞胎已经在他们旁边躺下来了，面对彼此小声嘀咕着什么。所有人都能听得到他们的对话，因此他必须加倍小心。“我只是……想祝贺你。”_

_“祝贺？”对方声音平稳，却泄露出一丝这个世界上除了他之外不会有任何人能够察觉的愤怒。“怎么，我的好消息连一枚加隆都不值？”_

_“我不是这个意思。”他的声音隐隐带上哀求——求你，别这样曲解我。“你值得这个世界上最好的东西。”_

_“是啊，我曾经也是这么以为的。”对方用鼻子哼了一声，转头避开他的目光，用顺着梯子爬上铺位的动作单方面中止了他们的对话。他凝视着对方赤裸的双脚彻底消失在眼前，咽下一声叹息，终于慢慢向后躺在属于自己的铺位上，脖子被下面硬邦邦的枕头硌得生疼，并且知道今晚睡眠不会那么容易来找他了。_

_而他猜得的确没错，接下来一整晚几乎没能合眼，却不仅因为自己的诸多烦心事，而是帐篷外的混乱导致所有人在半夜被迫起身。他们几个成年人随亚瑟一同前去帮助魔法部维护秩序，可游行闹事的人却并非只是一群庆祝胜利的醉汉，显然有备而来，不仅用魔法戏弄麻瓜，更在和他们发生冲突时不惜使用会伤害他人的咒语。他眼睁睁看着一道红光朝他们飞来，想也不想纵身挡了过去，手臂顿时被划了一道鲜血淋漓的伤口。_

_“愈合如初！”耳边有个人急切地喊了一声，然而治愈术却无法立刻治好似乎沾染了黑魔法的咒语，伤口依旧在渗血。“梅林啊，你是白痴吗？为什么要挡在我前面？”_

_“我毕竟……”他在嘈杂骚动中低声回了一句，不知道对方是否能听见，“不能眼睁睁看着你受伤。”_

_对方深深看他一眼，抿起嘴角没再说什么，但一只手强硬地抓过他没受伤的那条胳膊，带他追赶上冲在最前面的亚瑟。耳畔依旧是各种令人不安的骚动，在幽暗林间每走几步就会被凸起的石头与树干绊个踉跄，没人知道这些带着面具游行的人究竟从何而来，在谋划什么，可感觉着这只紧紧抓住他手臂的手，他却觉得这是自己几年里最快乐的一刻，只希望这瞬能够无限延长下去。_

***

罗恩的手停留在比尔的腰上，迟疑着不知道该如何继续。探索——比尔选用的词听起来如此学术，就好像他们正在上一节保护神奇生物课。但某种意义上女性对罗恩来说的确比神奇生物还神秘，他从来没能搞懂过她们的心理、情绪、为什么突然生气，以及在衣物遮掩下究竟是什么样子。

“没关系的。”比尔轻声安慰，“你有足够多的时间，想做什么都可以。卡德摩斯至少要睡两个多小时才会醒。”

卡德摩斯——这个名字让罗恩的眼睛立刻向上抬起，粘在距离自己的脸庞只有咫尺之远的殷红凸起上。在这样近的距离下观察，比尔的乳房似乎更让他难以调转视线了，因怀孕与哺乳而胀起的乳头与乳晕是罗恩自己的三倍大小，坐落在雪白胸脯的顶峰仿佛两颗点缀在奶油上的莓子。他的手顺着比尔的腰颤抖着慢慢上移，用手掌轻轻托住乳房的边缘，感受那种从未体验过的柔软触感。

“轻一点。”比尔在他的头顶吸了一口气。“这里总是胀疼得厉害。”

他口干舌燥，喉咙干哑，沉默地点了点头，然后将手掌小心翼翼地笼罩在整个乳房的上面。比尔的乳房并不大，坟起的幅度也不夸张，却是罗恩接近十八年的人生里碰触过的最柔软的东西，稍稍用力奶白色的乳肉便会透过指缝挤出来，而乳头则被夹在他的食指与中指之间，上面有一圈皴裂，似乎依旧在渗血。

“这里……？”

“卡德摩斯。”比尔解释道，“婴儿真的非常喜欢咬这里，尤其他马上要长牙了。”

“疼吗？”罗恩用手指轻轻拨弄了一下比尔的乳头，再次引起对方嘶声吸气。

“疼得死去活来。”他轻笑一声。“我因此对全世界所有的母亲都有了全新的敬畏——尤其那些麻瓜女性们，真不知道她们没有治愈咒是怎样撑过哺乳期的。”

罗恩之前只知道生孩子很痛苦，但一直以为孩子只要生出来就没事了，从来没想过哺乳也是折磨。他不由想到莫丽一共养育了七个孩子，她一共有十多年的时间几乎每天都在受这样的苦。

“所以别再惹她生气了。”比尔似乎看穿他的心思，“她无论对我们怎么发脾气都是应该的。”

的确，罗恩也不愿再让自己的妈妈受伤，可若是让莫丽看到自己最年长与最年幼的儿子此刻在做的事——他猛地甩了甩头，把这些思绪统统抛之脑后，手下不由自主将比尔的乳房捏得更紧了一点。比尔呻吟一声，半是痛苦，半是另一种罗恩分辨不出的情绪，浅色眼睛在黑暗中闪烁。

“你可以——如果你想的话，随便对待另一边。另一边没关系。”

罗恩用不着他提醒第二遍，立刻丢开这半边乳房，用手捏住另一边，拇指按在乳头上，仿佛那里是个新奇的玩具一样好奇地拨弄了一圈。比尔喉中再次溢出一声呻吟，这次几乎听不到痛苦，令罗恩小腹里并没有完全熄灭的火苗重新燃了起来。

“你这里……这里有感觉吗？”

“我这里一直很敏感，在我没中那个咒语之前也如此。不过据我所知并不是每个人都这样，一部分女性的乳头并没有任何感觉，恐怕你要自己亲自去尝试了。”

罗恩没法不在他如此讲述时想到赫敏的乳头。赫敏和乳头——这两个词在这一秒钟之前对他而言绝对不可能出现在同一句话里，可现在他却控制不住自己去想象赫敏的胸部会是什么样子。她……她看起来并没有那么丰满，暑假身穿麻瓜衣物时甚至比金妮还要小一点，乳头肯定也不会像比尔的这么大……那会是什么颜色呢，罗恩并没有特别的喜好，但他知道赫敏乳头的颜色肯定会是自己最喜欢的颜色。

“来吧。”比尔轻声催促，“想做什么都行，用你的手指，嘴唇，甚至牙齿——”

当罗恩仰起头，把俯下身来的比尔送到自己嘴边的乳头含进嘴唇中间时，最先划过他脑海的念头竟然是报复——他几乎可以看到卡德摩斯那张哇哇大哭的脸。可下一秒他的舌头舔过乳头，而比尔沙哑的呻吟令他一切不相干的念头彻底消弭。他本能地用舌尖划过凹凸不平的肉结，尝到必定属于乳汁的淡淡腥气，然后在呻吟的鼓励下一次又一次地上下舔动，直到比尔的身体开始控制不住剧烈抖动，撑在罗恩肩膀上的胳膊一个劲地打颤。

“罗恩——”他两条劲瘦的大腿同样紧紧夹着罗恩的双腿，此刻随着上半身一起颤抖。“我得、我得换个姿势……”

罗恩最后吮吸了一下比尔的乳头，撤开时发出一声响亮的口水声，让他立刻从额头红到脖子，因为他曾在比尔给卡德摩斯喂奶时听到过一模一样的动静。

“别不好意思。”比尔深深喘息了几声后才安慰他道，边说边用一只手捏了捏自己刚被罗恩含过的乳头。罗恩看到那里被自己舔得一片光亮，而乳头比刚刚翘得更厉害了。“很多男人都有点这个情结。”

“很多男人？”罗恩开口时发现自己的嗓子哑得厉害。“比尔，你究竟和多少人睡过？”

“没你想的那么多，但也不少。”比尔的神情毫无愧疚，甚至露出些许微笑。“绝大部分都是在霍格沃茨的时候。所以我才那么惊讶你竟然到现在只和女生接过吻。”

“霍格沃茨？！”罗恩只觉得自己心里那个完美兄长的形象又崩塌了一点。“从什么时候开始？还有你们是在哪里……？”

“第一次是我十六岁刚当上级长的时候，在级长盥洗室，和当时格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长。”比尔抬手把一缕垂在眼前的长发捋至耳后，然后冲罗恩眨了眨眼睛。“我只能说自己一直都格外青睐经年累月骑在扫帚上锻炼出的结实大腿。”

“梅林啊。”罗恩只觉得今晚他所学到的一切都是那么令他困惑。“你也和查理一样只喜欢男性吗？”

听到查理这个名字，比尔的神情中突然出现极其异样的半秒空白，但他很快冲罗恩挤出一个勉强的笑。“我说过了，我并不在意性别，男性女性我都可以接受。但是……对于还没毕业的学生来说和女生搞在一起太危险了，男性则压根不用考虑双方是否会怀孕这些事，对我来说更方便。”

“……很有道理。”罗恩不得不对比尔感到由衷倾佩。他的哥哥的确头脑过人，连在这种事情上都能做到深思熟虑。

“别灰心，小弟弟。”比尔拍了拍罗恩的脸颊，微笑着说：“你做得也很好，能控制住自己只和女孩子接吻，而没有进一步做下去。”

“那是因为她们不愿意和我做那种事。”罗恩沮丧地回答。

“现在不是有人愿意吗？”比尔扯了扯嘴角。“好了，我站得腿有点酸了，准备上床来了，可以吗？”

罗恩慌乱地点点头，半张开嘴注视着他从自己身前撤开，然后扭动洁白修长的身体爬上床，后颈至臀部在昏暗光线下划出一道动人弧度。他先跪爬至床中间，然后翻了个身面朝上平躺下来，分开双腿后屈起膝盖，毫不羞愧地将双腿之间的那部分暴露出来。

“来吧。”他一只手随意盖在小腹上，另一只则拍了拍自己身旁的床垫，示意罗恩凑近。“这才是你最好奇的地方，不是吗？”

罗恩再次点点头，吞咽了一下干渴的喉咙，同样转过身来慢吞吞爬到比尔的双腿中间，低头凝视那块被红棕色毛发覆盖的区域。和自己下半身乱糟糟的杂草不同，比尔将自己的阴毛修剪得格外整齐，倒三角向下的尖端恰好指向两片肉瓣的位置，再加上雪白的皮肤，红白对比分明惹眼。

“你可以随便摸。”比尔殷红的肉瓣在罗恩的注视下抽搐了几下，连带两侧大腿根一起蠕动。“距离生产过去了六个月，这里已经完全恢复了。”

“六个月。”罗恩在心底飞快算了一下日期。“所以你是在暑假之前那几天——”

比尔被枕头垫起来的脑袋微微扬起，瞥了罗恩一眼。“准确来说，是我被芬里尔·格雷贝克袭击的几天前。”

“什么？！”罗恩惊讶得差点咬到自己的舌头。“可是——你怎么会——你刚生过孩子，为什么要——”

“因为我没有一个足够好的理由拒绝凤凰社给我的任务。”比尔的语气冰冷锐利，死一般平静。“不然你以为一个狼人能把我伤成这个样子？”

罗恩还想说什么，问清楚当时到底怎么回事，你是不是一个人躲起来生下了卡德摩斯，还是有人至少能在旁边帮你一把，可是比尔眼神里的冰冷让他咽下涌入喉头的所有疑问。“我——我能摸这里吗？”

“当然。”比尔重新躺了回去，把腿又朝外分开了一点。“顺便，这里叫做阴唇——以后你或许用得上这种术语。”

“谢了。”罗恩嘀咕一声，感觉自己真的在上课。但当他缓缓朝比尔的双腿之间伸出手时，他的手比头一次试图抚摸鹰头马身有翼兽抖得还要厉害。他只觉得双耳深处心跳声轰轰作响，眼前也因为过于激动与下半身不断攀升的欲望而一片漆黑，但这些被剥夺的感官只让他的触感愈发敏锐。

他最先感觉到的就是比尔的双腿之间究竟有多湿，湿得已经滴下水来。他的手指没有找准阴唇，而是率先落在与大腿的交界处，而那里入手便是一片粘腻微凉的液体，并不是汗水，也和精液的质地全然不同。

“那是女性在性奋时自身分泌的润滑剂。”比尔轻声解释，“所以切记不要太过毛糙，等女孩子下面湿透了再把你的东西塞进去，不然你会把她搞伤的。”

“在你心里我究竟有多无知啊？”罗恩忍不住抱怨一句，但比尔只是微笑着对他挑了挑眉毛。

“那么，请你告诉我，小弟弟，女生下面究竟有几个洞？”

罗恩痛恨这个问题。他痛恨比尔脸上那个调侃的笑，但即便答案已经摆在他的面前，他依旧回答不出。比尔微笑着注视他片刻，然后用一边手肘撑起上半身，另一边越过小腹伸进双腿之间，用手指亲自为他分开自己湿漉漉的阴唇，露出里面两片更小、更稚嫩的肉瓣。

“看清楚了。”他的中指在阴唇之间上下滑动几下，蘸满分泌出来的粘液后指尖缓缓消失在一个仿佛突然冒出来的洞口里，一直朝里伸到第一指节才停下来。“这是女性的第一个洞。第二个洞还要再往后，不过你肯定很熟悉了，因为你也有。”

罗恩点了点头，并不相信自己的声音。比尔让自己的手指在洞后停留片刻才拔出来，而罗恩目不转睛，看着那个和里面两片小阴唇比起来颜色更鲜艳的小洞抽搐了几下，从原本手指宽迅速收缩消失了。

“所以，那里是——”他深吸一口气，“卡德摩斯是从那里生出来的？怎么可能？！”他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，因为那种地方怎么可能——新生儿再小也绝对不可能从那么狭窄的洞口挤出来。他甚至不确定他能把自己的阴茎完整塞进去。

“所以女性的坚韧度以及对疼痛的忍耐度其实远超男性想象。”比尔淡然回答，“我之前也从来没想过她们的身体是这样的，这甚至让我觉得这个世界上每个人都该被变成另一种性别，切身体验一下对方是什么感觉。”

“呃，真的有那么好吗？”比尔或许说得没错，但罗恩非常不愿意和自己的小兄弟分离，哪怕一秒也不愿。“女性没有阴茎，又是怎么让自己……？”

“啊。”比尔再次伸出手，轻轻揉了几下自己阴唇上半截一处小小的凸起。罗恩不知道自己是否看错了，但那里在他的碰触下似乎略微变大了一些，从褶皱下探出头来。

“是的，这里就是女性身体最敏感的地方，等同于男性的阴茎，碰触这里同样能带来快感。”比尔看起来的确很享受自己这么做，边揉那里边呼吸逐渐加速，雪白小腹抽搐翻动出迷人肉浪。“这里……这里叫做阴蒂，如果你以后的女朋友要求你——”

“好了，我知道了！”罗恩面上一阵发烧，因为他方才绝对、绝对没有看着比尔却想象躺在这里这样揉搓自己下半身的人是赫敏。“能让我试试吗？”

“当然。”比尔撤开手，再次躺了回去，并且在罗恩用拇指小心翼翼按上他的阴蒂时嘶声倒吸一口冷气。“别担心。”他在罗恩犹豫地停手时立刻开口，“你没弄疼我，只不过这里真的很敏感——比阴茎敏感多了，稍微碰一下就能产生非常多快感。”

“梅林啊，那女生们为什么每天走路或者坐下来的时候看起来却无事发生？”罗恩无法想象如果他的阴茎每天都被磨来磨去，自己还怎么正常生活，而比尔只是仰头轻笑一声。

“只要内裤尺寸合适，平时行动并碰不到那里，有阴唇保护着呢。女性在这方面要优于男性，而且，你知道吗——”他压下声音，仿佛在对罗恩吐露一个可以改天换地的秘密：“女性可以靠这里一直一直一直高潮，不需要中间休息。”

“什么？！”罗恩只觉得自己的世界再一次被颠覆了。明明都是人类，为什么女性的身体和男性差这么多，而且……这么不公平？“那我真的更不能理解为什么女生们不每天把自己关在寝室从白天手淫到晚上了。”

“大概因为上帝给她们无休止高潮的同时还给了她们每人一个脑子。”

罗恩喷出一声笑，但听起来却更像是哀鸣，因为他完全能想象到以后欲求不满想要一直留在床上的人会是自己，而赫敏则会选择带着她那无比聪明的脑子彻底抛弃他，因为可怜无能的罗恩无论从任何一方面都完全配不上她。

“嘿，我教你这些是希望你以后能和女友好好相处，而不是让你跪在我的双腿之间自怨自艾。”比尔叹了口气。“所以，你究竟要不要继续了？”

罗恩再次点点头，深吸一口气，把注意力转回比尔的阴蒂上。那里缺少了刺激，稍微向里缩了一点，但颜色依旧殷红，而且藏在阴唇皱褶之间的样子看起来竟然有点可爱，圆头圆脑的确像个小龟头。他再一次试探着把手放上去，动作在用拇指轻轻拨弄与按压之间交替，随时观察比尔的反应。对方显然很喜欢他这么做，随着罗恩的动作胸口剧烈起伏，在他用力按下去时喘息着将上半身向上拱起，脖颈袒露出一道优美的弧线。现在平躺在这里，他的乳房看起来就一点都不明显了，几乎可以让人以为他依旧是个男性。

“你、你可以……稍微再用点力。”他气喘吁吁地指挥。“如果……如果你想的话，甚至用你的舌头——”

如此靠近另一个人性器官的念头让罗恩暗暗皱眉，但最终他的好奇心占了上风，俯趴下来把脸埋在比尔的双腿之间。对方微微抬起上半身，把腿挂在他的肩膀上，并且在罗恩试探着用舌尖顺着阴唇向下舔过洞口时浑身剧烈痉挛，修长笔直的大腿一左一右死死夹住罗恩的耳朵。

“梅林啊，罗恩。”他在罗恩头顶喘息着呢喃，“你这不是学得很快吗，无师自通。”

舌尖的味道比刚才乳头上的要更腥一些，微微发苦、咸涩，而且口感很怪，完全不是罗恩想象中的样子——他一直以为女孩子浑身上下肯定都是香喷喷的。可比尔强烈的反应莫名讨好了他的虚荣心，于是他又舔了一次，舌头绕着阴蒂打圈，时而凑过去用双唇轻轻吮吸那块肉褶，于是比尔抖得更厉害了，无法自抑的叫喊从他口中飞出，灌满整间卧室。

“别——别停。”罗恩听到他的哥哥几乎啜泣着恳求他。“我就快到了——”

罗恩对着他的性器沉闷地应了一声，用手掰住他的大腿好让自己接触到更多，鼻尖埋在那块红棕色蜷曲毛发里，听话且勤奋地一下又一下舔了起来。这里正如他与拉文徳的第一次接触，只不过更热，更潮，像极了盛夏打了一整天魁地奇后他头盔里的样子，却透着一股罗恩从未想象过的神秘与性感，因为比尔一直在抖，抖得像是中了恶咒一样，嘴里也在不停胡言乱语，仿佛罗恩正在不断舔舐的地方是一个让他发狂的开关。阴蒂下面那个时而被罗恩的舌尖戳到的洞口也不断潺潺流淌出一波又一波粘腻的液体，把罗恩的下巴沾得透湿，混合着他的口水滴在床单上。

“梅林啊——”他在隐约中听到比尔这样尖声喊道，“我就要——我就要——”他被罗恩抱住的下半身如同暴风雨中的小船一般上下颠簸扭动。罗恩按住他的大腿根，最后一次用力吮吸了一下他的阴蒂，下一秒一阵剧烈的痉挛从比尔的身体中心传播开来，飞速席卷至四肢末梢，同时一股温热的液体从不知名的地方喷射出来，把罗恩的下巴外加脖子与胸口全都打得更湿了。他能感觉到比尔的腿像是钳子一样紧紧夹住他的脖子，脚后跟凿进自己的后背，整个人像是被悬浮咒击中了一样朝半空猛地甩起半英寸，重重落下时嗓子里挤出一声响亮的啜泣，瘫在床上不再动弹了。

“……比尔？”他这一连串剧烈反应开始让罗恩担心是不是自己做错什么，真的把他搞坏了，于是用了点力分开比尔夹住自己的双腿，抬头担忧地望过去。他看到比尔瘫软在枕头上双目翻白，胸口起伏夸张得像是刚绕着黑湖跑了十圈，而他雪白的小腹依旧在规律地收缩痉挛，似乎高潮仍在继续，此刻是海啸过后的余波。

“比尔？”他抬手抹了抹自己的下巴，不知道该不该对上面说不清的混合液体感到恶心。“你——你刚才是尿出来了吗？”

“闭嘴。”比尔有气无力睁开半只眼，“那不是——我也不知道那是什么。”

“梅林啊，这绝对又是女性特殊的身体机制。凭什么我就得在早上憋得要死的时候尿不出来？”

“别问我。”比尔瞥他一眼，然后抬起软绵绵的胳膊遮在胀红的脸上。他一条原本挂在罗恩肩头的腿无力滑下，重重落在床垫上，暴露出他被罗恩舔得通红的阴部以及正在顺着洞口不断滴落拉丝的粘腻液体。即便刚和那里有过亲密接触，这一切在罗恩眼中依旧神秘得令他不敢相信——这就是女性的高潮？这么……这么热、潮湿、邋遢混乱的同时却又强烈得令人仿佛要死掉一样？

“那你……感觉怎么样？”

“……很好。”比尔的声音模糊地传过来，嗓子彻底喊哑了。“这是我很久以来第一次感觉这么好。多谢你，罗恩。”

“不、不用客气。”罗恩不知为何有些脸红，同时也突然意识到自己被禁锢在睡裤里的阴茎离爆炸只差一步，可他刚才却全然被比尔的高潮所吸引，这辈子头一次忘记自己抽痛的下半身。

比尔似乎也意识到这一点，喘息着从床上慢慢坐起来，然后皱了皱眉往旁边挪开一点。“你这条床单一会无论如何都得换了。”

“是啊。”罗恩想起刚才比尔下半身喷出来的那些东西全都流到了自己床上——这是他的床！——只觉得脸更红了。

“不过在那之前，先让我……”比尔收回腿改为跪坐，侧着头打量自己的弟弟。“还是说你更想自己来？”

“都——都可以。”他垂下眼睛盯着他们之间床单上被彻底打湿的闪亮痕迹，一阵莫名的期待飞速闪过胸口。通过比尔的身体学习女性生理是一回事，而……而在自己哥哥手里射出来是另一回事。他猛地吞咽了一下喉咙，抬起头望向比尔，希望他可以为自己做出选择。

“那好。”比尔声音低哑，对他安抚地微微一笑，然而唇角弧度间却带着罗恩无法解读的情绪，仿佛一种怀念旧日的感伤。可他没再多说什么，而是直接伸过手，将罗恩的勃起从裤子里释放出来。罗恩早就胀得发疼，龟头渗出前液不少，再加上湿滑的汗水，让比尔很轻松就能在他的柱身上来回撸动。

比尔手法娴熟，即便当了这么多年女性却显然没忘记自慰是怎么一回事。况且罗恩也不觉得对方需要多么精湛的技巧，他已经开始有射精前那种小腹紧绷头皮发麻的感觉了，而比尔的手修长白皙，在他赤红柱身的映衬下异常赏心悦目，这一切只缩短了他本就可悲的持久力。

“梅林啊。”他听到自己的哥哥轻声嘟囔了一句。“你们怎么都长得这么大？”

“呃，”他发出粗嘎的回应，“还、还有谁？”

比尔却没有回答他的意思，紧紧抿起嘴角，双眼专注地落在他的胯部，仿佛想要用最快的速度让罗恩射出来。他握持魔杖的那只手上有一层薄茧，每次抚过龟头边缘都能让罗恩浑身发颤，而当他突然开始用另一边的手指灵活揉捏阴囊，指甲细细刮蹭过罗恩通向肛门的那块嫩肉时，罗恩顿时脚趾蜷缩，小腹紧紧绷起，随着一声沙哑的叫喊射在了比尔的手心里。

直冲脑门的快感让他眼前发黑，足足过了半分多钟才回过神来，浑身上下的肌肉都因刚才高潮时的紧绷而愉悦地疲惫。

“抱歉。”他注视着白浊透过比尔的指缝流淌到对方手背上时忍不住道歉，“我也……存了挺久了。和哈利还有赫敏在一起的时候找不到——”

“我很明白。”比尔微笑着点点头，把罗恩的精液抹在床单上，然后抬起另一只相对干净的手轻轻敷在他的面颊上。“而且很正常，对于你这个年龄的男孩来说非常正常。”他说到这里，表情再次因伤感而阴郁，让罗恩不由想象或许在很多年前他也曾经和一个像自己这样的男孩面对面坐在床上，被对方突然满满射了一手后惊讶地大笑出声。

一瞬间，他希望那个男孩就是自己，他希望自己能看到那个同样年少的比尔，红头发，绿眼睛，面容英俊却略显稚气，可以放肆地大笑，大叫，不在乎任何人对自己的看法。他当然非常喜欢现在这个比尔，并且在经过这两个晚上之后对自己的哥哥莫名生出一丝之前从未有过的依赖——他们的年龄差距实在太大，罗恩在之前对比尔仅有崇拜——可是……

可是现在的比尔实在太寂寞，太疲惫了。不仅因为他必须日日夜夜精心照顾卡德摩斯，并且同时试图在由神秘人统治的世界生存下去，更因为……更因为那个无名的爱人，那个将会由他带下地狱的秘密。罗恩能看出这个秘密正在一点点蚕食比尔的内心，将他从一个活生生的人啃食至只余白骨的空壳。

“比尔，”他不由哀求，希望对方至少能因为他们刚做过如此亲密的事对自己的请求略微动摇，“别再一个人躲在这里了，你真的——你真的不能这样下去。我们每个人都在担心你。”

“我知道。”他哥哥略微颔首，汗湿的红发落下来遮住他一边眼睛。“可我不想把自己的秘密暴露给除了你之外的任何人。或许等卡德摩斯再长大一点，我不需要给他亲自喂奶，我会考虑搬回陋居。”

“你真的觉得我们还能等到那个时候吗？”罗恩忍不住哑声问。“假如……假如哈利——”他说不下去了，他无论如何都不能把那个无比残忍的词说出口，无论那在他脑海中盘旋尖叫了多少次。比尔深深看他一眼，抬起手来把他搂在怀里，在罗恩的后背上像是给卡德摩斯哄睡一般温柔拍打。

“我相信你们。如果这个世界上有任何人能够战胜神秘人，那也只会是你们，哈利，赫敏，以及你，罗恩。你们三个缺一不可。”比尔轻声开口，语气坚定。

尽管坐在一张潮乎乎的床单上，疲软的阴茎依旧暴露在裤子外面，罗恩却感觉自己在对方的安抚下慢慢平静下来，比他离开那间帐篷后的任何一刻都更平静。他把脸埋在比尔的肩膀上，深深吸了一口对方皮肤上的味道，然后突然意识到他的哥哥闻起来其实和莫丽有一点点相似，透过精液还有其他的怪味，他依旧分辨出那种令人最为怀念珍惜的味道——家的味道。

他猛地吸了吸鼻子，咽回涌入喉咙酸涩的眼泪，把他的哥哥抱得更紧了一点。

几天后，在圣诞节的早晨，他打开邓布利多留给他的熄灯器，注视着一个蓝莹莹的光球飞入自己的胸口。


	5. Chapter 5

_他搀扶着对方，两人一起跌跌撞撞走上楼，踏在老旧木质楼梯上的每一步都吱嘎作响。两个人都喝了酒，对方喝得尤其醉，因此他出于安全起见并没带着对方幻影移形或者通过飞路回家，而是直接要了一间房，准备在破釜酒吧楼上过夜。_

_然而他早该料到他无论如何都不该放纵自己和这个人独处，尤其在对方脑子不甚清醒的时候，因为他刚费劲地推开门，对方突然猛地转过身，把他用力压在门板上，冲着他的脖子喷出道道带着酒精味的炙热呼吸。他只来得及从口袋里抽出魔杖，施了个消音咒，他的嘴巴就被一个急切但毫无章法的亲吻堵住了，对方的一只手伸到他的脑后狠狠抓住一把长发，然后把他略高了一点的脑袋向下扯下来，强迫他们的嘴拼合在一起。_

_他的后脑勺被头发扯得火辣辣得疼，后腰被突起的门把手硌得生疼，再加上嘴唇被狠狠咬了一口，几种疼痛混合在一起让他不由皱起眉，想要把对方从自己身上推开。可他们的体型与力量差距随着年龄增长愈发明显，他抗拒手指下的肩膀与上臂坚如磐石，纹丝不动，而尽管他的魔杖依旧紧紧握在手里，可他永远、永远也不会对这个人念出任何会造成损伤的咒语，哪怕只是把对方推开都绝对不会。他单纯做不到。_

_“比尔。”对方在亲吻间隙喃喃低语，空闲的那只手在他的后背上胡乱摸索，仿佛急于剥开阻隔他们肌肤相接的那件袍子。“比尔——梅林啊，我真的太想你了。”_

_“查理……”他叹口气，因对方声音里藏不住的哽咽而心软。他何尝不是无比思念怀里这个人？事到如今思念甚至已经成为他的某种本能，蔓延在他醒着的每分每秒，如同喝水进食，如同呼吸。可是——_

_“你喝醉了，查理。”他用手轻轻抚摸对方沁着汗的后颈。“等你明天酒醒了就会后悔的。”_

_“后悔？”对方喉咙深处迸出一声满是嘲讽的冷笑，然后报复一般用力咬在他的嘴唇上，仿佛想要亲自咬出血来，却又在嘴唇被咬破之前猛地松开，再次颤抖着笑了一声，神情苦涩。“我已经不知道什么是后悔了。”_

_“你已经有一个关系稳定的男友了，他在罗马尼亚等你回去。”他低声提醒，避开眼睛不敢看对方的表情。“而我的女友也——”_

_“是啊，你的女友。”拽住他头发的手更用力了。“一个媚娃，比尔，一个该死的、银光闪闪的媚娃。你为什么非得找这样一个女朋友？”_

_“我以为你喜欢芙蓉，并且为我感到高兴。”_

_“我他妈怎么能高兴得起来？！”对方拽着他的头发，强迫他转回脸来。四目相对时那双总是闪闪发亮的眼睛被房间内燃烧的壁炉映出些许摇曳火光，在他眼里却仿佛是正在燃烧的疯狂。“那么一个漂亮脆弱的小东西，和你之前喜欢的类型完全不一样，和——和我更是没有半点相同的地方，你让我怎么想？我不知道究竟是你之前一直活在谎言里，还是你现在决定开始撒谎，但无论哪种都让我难受得厉害。”_

_“你当然和她不一样，查理。”他凝视着那双浸泡在深沉痛苦之中的眼睛，感觉自己也难受得厉害，胸口像是有把匕首从里向外将他劈成两半。“你……你用不着拿自己和她相比。你在我心里永远是最特殊的。”_

_“最特殊的……特殊在哪里，比尔？唯一一个远在欧洲大陆，不能和你日夜相处的弟弟？还是唯一一个你操过，玩弄过，最后突然决定换换口味于是彻底抛弃了的弟弟？”_

_“别这么说。”他颤抖着深吸一口气，感觉像是被对方这句指控狠狠扇了一耳光。“我从来没有玩弄过你——我从来没那么想过你。”_

_“那为什么我们现在会变成这个样子？”对方扬起嗓音追问道。“你有个了漂亮的女友，说不定很快就要成家生子，而我也有了个男友，爸和妈都希望我能赶紧把他带回家——为什么会变成这样？”_

_“因为这是正确的选择，查理。你……你也知道我们不可能永远在一起。”他的手慢慢滑向对方的下颚，用拇指抚摩那道棱角分明的线条。这里是他们两个面容五官最相似的地方——一模一样的坚硬强势，不容动摇。“因为我们是血亲，是兄弟。我们之前的那种关系是要下地狱的。”_

_“你以为我不知道吗？可我一直宁愿下地狱，只要能和你在一起。比尔，我这辈子第一份记忆就是你，我到现在还清晰记得你站在我的摇篮旁边对我笑的样子。你一直和我在一起，对我来说有足足四年这个世界上不存在任何人，只有爸、妈，还有你。我——我已经不知道没了你我该怎么继续活下去了。”_

_他当然记得那些只有他们两人的岁月——他比对方大了两岁，对童年那段时光记忆更清晰。那时候整个世界上似乎的确只有他们两个人，他完全不介意自己被爸妈要求时时刻刻照顾这个弟弟，因为从那个时候他就知道自己愿意为这个满头红色卷发的小男孩做任何事。他们一起吃饭、洗澡、睡觉，他在识字后为对方念图画书，讲故事，并且在对方哭鼻子的时候用各种各样的魔法试图逗乐。对方也很给面子，很快就会破涕而笑，把脏兮兮的小脸扑进自己的怀抱。_

_而当莫丽的肚子再次一天天膨胀起来，他们意识到家里会再多出一个孩子的时候，他还记得自己把对方小小的身体搂在怀里，抚摸着对方的卷发，对自己发誓无论接下来还有多少个孩子出世，对方永远都是自己第一个弟弟，也会是他最爱、最在乎的弟弟。_

_而他也的确如此，这份爱从来没有因为接下来连续蹦出来的几个弟弟妹妹打半分折扣，反而愈发强烈，在他逐渐成熟的脑子里自行臻至。他甚至会不由自主挑其他弟弟妹妹的错，珀西太一本正经了，双胞胎又太跳脱，罗恩过于自卑，金妮则被父母宠坏了。只有他的第一个弟弟是最完美的，甚至连他在霍格沃茨遇到任何一位的同学都无法与之相提并论。他的世界在站在摇篮边看到那个同样对他咯咯笑的小男孩的那刻被彻底改变，从此再也没有任何人能留下与之媲美的强烈痕迹。_

_对方说自己和芙蓉没有半点相同的地方，可只有梅林知道为什么他下意识挑选了芙蓉这样一个女孩做自己的女友，正因为她的确没有任何一点会时时刻刻提醒自己心底真正爱着的那个人。_

_“你会的，查理，终有一天你会习惯的。”他忍下自己声音里的颤抖，严肃注视那双含着泪光的眼睛。“我知道很难，可是——我们不能只考虑自己。这个世界上不是只有我们两个人。”_

_“假如的确只有我们两个人呢？”对方立刻追问。“假如我们立刻抛下一切，去一个谁也不认识我们的地方——非洲，亚洲，该死的大洋洲，你会毫不犹豫选择我，是吗？告诉我你会，比尔。”_

_“我当然会。你永远也不用问我这个。”他伤感地摩挲对方面颊上的胡茬。“可那样的世界是不存在的。我们必须考虑爸妈，弟弟妹妹，现在再加上凤凰社。这些都是我们不能逃避的责任。”_

_“你永远是这副样子，天生的领导者，对你来说责任永远最重要。”对方的神情也满是伤感，插入他头发里的手从拽逐渐放缓，变为抚摸。“可是……梅林保佑，这也是我最爱你的地方。你一直都让我那么有安全感，像是一根紧紧拽着我的绳子，无论我在哪里，在做什么。你不知道我有多少次在危急关头耳朵里会突然冒出你的声音，冷静地告诉我接下来该怎样做。如果没有你，我要么早就从扫帚上掉下来摔断脖子，要么被发狂的火龙一脚踩死了。”_

_“我很高兴我能帮上忙。”他的心脏因为对方口中简单描述的危急情况而一阵抽搐，可他却没有任何立场劝对方别再涉险，因为他自己也一直活在险境之中，追求那种极致的心跳加速。或许这是他们某种应对机制，把本该属于对方的热情全都投给了工作，才没让自己因求而不得精神失常。_

_“那就最后帮我一次，比尔。”神情里的迫切与抵在大腿上的火热清晰告诉他对方想要的是什么。“神秘人已经回归了，我们说不定明年，下个月，甚至明天就会一起死掉，而我们已经有多少天没在一起过了？我当然还记得我们曾经在一起是什么感觉——梅林啊，就好像我能忘得掉一样——可是……我想知道你现在是什么样子。我几乎每天晚上爬上床的时候都会想，你在埃及生活了那么多年，是不是哪里晒黑了，身上的雀斑有没有变得明显，还有你曾说过会去埃及学点我们都不知道的东西，那你的身体上有没有多出点什么——纹身，穿环，或者和你的耳环一样让我又惊又喜的东西？”_

_对方咬住嘴唇，从浓密的金色睫毛下渴求地凝望着他，而他唯一能做的就是死死压制住因慌张而飙升的心跳，用尽全力控制自己的面部表情。他的身上有没有多出什么——他知道这只是对方诚挚的好奇，却无法不把它当成对自己的嘲讽。他并没有多出什么，正相反，他永远失去了某种能够代表自己身份的东西，也自然再也不能用曾经的方法给予对方满足。_

_然而这些只是借口。他当然知道那一直以来都只是他用来逃避的借口。他太了解眼前这个人了，深知对方绝对不会因为他变得奇怪的身体而厌恶反感，甚至连大惊小怪都不会，因为他知道对方对自己的爱是无条件的，并不会因为任何事而改变。_

_在几年前那个遥远而痛苦的圣诞节，他决定与对方中断关系的理由之一便是对方只会被男性的身体所吸引，因此他们的关系不再有任何意义。但那只不过是一个肤浅的、不痛不痒的借口，好让自己的决定听起来更正义一些，仿佛一切都是在为对方着想。而在更深、更柔软的心底，他一直都知道对方在意的从不是这种事情，所以他当时并不敢把这些话说出口，深知这个理由完全站不住脚，宁愿一声不吭，让对方自行误解。_

_所以，他们究竟为什么不能在一起？凝视着这张全世界最熟悉不过的面庞，他慢慢低下头来，在今晚——在将近六年的时间里第一次主动吻上这对柔软又令他刺痛的嘴唇。_

_因为他爱他，所以他愿意为对方付出一切，哪怕是对方不想要的东西，但他知道这么做是对的，所以他在用他们的爱强迫对方接受。这似乎违背了爱原本的意义，因为爱本该是自由，是放手，可他却不得不这么做，因为这就是他们的本质，无论作为哥哥与弟弟，还是作为一对深爱彼此的人，他领导，对方立刻追随，不问方向，他下决定，对方咬牙接受，无论对错。他做不到眼睁睁看着对方毁掉自己辛苦得来的一切，被家人、朋友以及整个世界所唾弃，所以他宁愿主动背负起这份罪恶，把对方禁锢在一座用爱织成的牢笼里，将他们永世分隔。_

_这听起来扭曲且悲哀。有的时候，他觉得自己是这个世界上最自私的人，活该遭受这种折磨；但有的时候，他却觉得自从对方诞生，自私这两个字便从他的字典里被彻底抹去了，他再也没有为了自己活过一天。_

_“只有今晚。”他在他们唇齿依偎间轻声应允。“而且……我想让你操我，查理，使劲操我，用尽你所有的力气把我操进床垫里，深深射进我的体内，让我这辈子都再也不会忘记你操我的感觉。因为我向你发誓，你会是这辈子最后一个进入我的人，我想要牢牢记住那种感觉，等到以后——”_

_一声哽咽在他们中间响起，没人知道究竟属于谁，因为两人贴在一起的面颊都被温热泪水沾湿，呼吸急促颤抖。他被对方用强健双臂从门板上抱起来，跌跌撞撞朝房间中央的那张床移动，而当对方沉重的体格将他压在床垫上，炙热急切的呼吸涂满他从衣领下裸露出来的脖子时，他依旧紧紧握着自己的魔杖，将尖端对准对方的后背，蠕动嘴唇念出一个不被察觉的混淆咒。_

_于是，在接下来持续了整整一夜的放纵情潮之中，对方完全忽略了他双腿之间的异样，用超凡的体力与绝望的迫切把他前后两个洞都彻底操开，一次又一次灌满精液。而两个月后，当他在晨起时突然感到一阵头晕目眩，冲到马桶边大吐特吐了一阵后，他通过猫头鹰邮寄订购了一份女巫验孕套装，并使用假名寄到了古灵阁。_

_在那天晚上，凝视着洗手间镜子里自己苍白的脸与依旧平坦的小腹，他做了二十六年的人生里最自私的一个决定。_

***

当一切尘埃落定，他们办完最后一场葬礼，终于有机会在陋居的餐厅坐下来一起吃顿饭的时候，卡德摩斯已经满一岁了。他依旧是个脾气很差，被比尔溺爱过头的小家伙，时时刻刻都要被爸爸抱在怀里，无论谁试图接手过去都会哇哇大哭，但罗恩头一次为自己侄子的哭闹感到慰藉，因为他让餐桌旁唯一一张空椅子看起来没那么令人窒息了。莫丽也几乎忘记了那块空白的存在，忙着给卡德摩斯准备婴儿辅食，自告奋勇帮忙喂饭好让比尔至少能吃几口东西，而其他人也抓住养育婴儿这个绝对安全的话题，用切身体会抑或道听途说填补餐桌旁的沉默。

然而即便如此，罗恩依旧敏锐察觉到餐桌旁有个人一直很沉默。因为对方太久不在家里，罗恩有时候会下意识忽略掉查理的存在，可每当他抬起头想对桌子对面的人说什么，他都会看到坐在亚瑟身旁自己那位最沉默寡言的哥哥神情中无法遮掩的痛苦。查理的饭量以他体型来看少得惊人，一顿饭下来基本没吃几口，眼神一直隔着桌子落在对面莫丽身旁的比尔与卡德摩斯身上，在咀嚼时也没有离开半分。

罗恩猜这很正常，因为查理在去年比尔出事时并没有回家，所以他其实在霍格沃茨之战的当晚才第一次亲眼见到自己哥哥被那只狼人伤成了什么样子。再加上突然冒出来的卡德摩斯，谁都需要一段适应期。

吃过饭后比尔立刻提出要带着卡德摩斯出去走走，而屋内所有人顿时显露出无声的如释重负，因为卡德摩斯真的太吵了一点。罗恩在餐桌旁稍微坐了一会，和身旁哈利说了几句话后准备去找比尔，因为他真的想知道对方最近这段时间过得如何。虽然在圣诞节后他又回贝壳小屋待了一个月，但那个月全部被用来谋划去古灵阁获取魂器，他压根没在比尔与卡德摩斯身上花心思。当时还不觉什么，现在想想却相当愧疚，因为他们几个人正大光明霸占了比尔的家整整一个月，而对方一直任劳任怨，在照顾一个婴儿的同时还要为他们准备吃喝。

他刚准备起身，餐桌对面却骤然发出一声椅子腿与地板刺耳的刮擦声，他抬眼看到查理沉着一张脸猛地推开椅子，大步朝门口走去。罗恩知道查理当然不可能对比尔怎样，可他的两个哥哥在过去的五六年里关系一直很冷淡，而胸口升腾起的保护欲让罗恩也在片刻后起身追了出去。

查理虽然比他矮了一点，但步子迈得非常大，步速也快得惊人，罗恩踏出陋居后门时对方已经走出了至少一百码，只差几步就要赶上前面的比尔了。罗恩连忙小跑着追了上去，或许是脚步声被屋后河岸边柔软的草地所消减，前面的两人并没有察觉到他的出现，而等他急匆匆跑到一棵大树后面时，他看到查理伸手抓住比尔的肩膀，强迫他转过身来面对自己。

“你为什么要这么做？”罗恩惊讶地听到查理语气中无比强烈的控诉，而比尔显然也吃了一惊，半张开嘴望向自己的弟弟。

“做什么？”

查理却半晌没有回答，眼睛一直落在被比尔抱在怀里的婴儿身上。大概是吃饱喝足了，卡德摩斯的坏脾气没了踪影，柔软脸蛋上堆起灿烂的笑，对查理好奇地转过身来打量了很久，然后伸出一只肉乎乎的小手，仿佛想要抓住眼前这个陌生人。查理深深吸了一口气，举起一只颤抖的右手，让卡德摩斯牢牢抓住自己的食指，脸上的神情从愤怒变为悲痛、绝望。

“你为什么会……会允许他的出生？”他声音沙哑，轻声质问，明明那么温柔地对待眼前的婴儿，可话里的意思却截然相反。罗恩惊讶得忘记自己在偷听，差点跳出去大声指责，因为哪怕卡德摩斯来历不明，全家人对他也只有无限的爱，他万万没想到查理竟然会……他曾经亲密无比的两个哥哥怎么会变成这种关系？

比尔显然也为这句话深深受伤，本就布满伤疤的面颊冷硬如铁。“因为他是我的儿子。”他嘶声威胁。

“是啊，比尔，你和哪个女人生下的儿子？”查理却对比尔的愤怒视若无物，依旧语气悲痛，而罗恩突然意识到自己似乎理解错了什么。查理并非不喜欢卡德摩斯本身，而是——

“他一岁了，算算他的生日正好是……是我们最后一次那晚的前后，所以你让我怎么想，比尔？”

什么——

“你一边说着那会是你最后一次，一边却转头去找了别的女人。还是说你已经把别人的肚子搞大了，然后才来找我，来证明自己男女通吃，任凭谁都能被你迷得跪倒在你的双腿之间？”

梅林啊，他的两个哥哥，怎么会是——

“说啊，比尔，告诉我究竟是怎样！”

查理说到最后一句，终于忍不住扯着嗓子喊了起来，比尔依旧面容冰冷铁青，只有胸口在急速起伏，可卡德摩斯却意外完全没被吓到，依旧笑嘻嘻握着查理的手指。两人的目光一同落在婴儿身上，注视着那头红色的卷发以及又大又圆的绿色眼睛。

“没有什么究竟，查理，你只要知道他是我的儿子就够了。我不欠你任何解释。”比尔沉默片刻后终于低声开口，而查理明显被他最后一句冷冰冰的话刺了一下，浑身颤抖着向后退了一小步。

“这——你要对我说的只有这些吗？”他的声音也在打颤，而卡德摩斯突然爆发出来的咯咯笑让他看起来更苍白痛苦了。“我们又一次将近两年没有见面，而——而在霍格沃茨的时候，在那么多人之中我根本找不到你，看到每道闪过眼前的绿光我都会想你会不会被击中，我会不会在战后看到你——”

“别说了。”比尔轻声打断他的讲述，双眼因痛苦而紧紧合拢了片刻。“我们都活下来了，只有弗雷德——而现在我们该哀悼的人是他。”

“我当然会为弗雷德哀悼，可是，比尔，莫非你以为我看到你这副样子不会痛苦吗？”查理另一只手在空中抬起了一半，似乎想要碰触比尔的脸，却在对方锐利的眼神下慢慢放了回去，苦笑一声。“你的脸，还有你整个人疲惫不堪的样子……值得吗？”他凝视着卡德摩斯。

“当然。卡德摩斯值得一切。”比尔毫不犹豫，斩钉截铁地回答他，双手下意识紧紧抱住怀里的婴儿。“我愿意为他付出一切。”

不知为何，这个回答只令查理看起来更悲伤了。他的头微微垂下来，肩膀也朝前佝偻，仿佛一下子苍老了几十岁。

“是啊，现在你要把全部的爱与注意力给他了。”他从卡德摩斯手里小心翼翼地抽出自己的手指，然后轻轻抚摸了一下婴儿的红发。“他真的和你小时候长得一模一样。”

比尔紧紧咬着牙，两腮上肌肉不断收紧，一个字都没说。然而从这个角度看过去，卡德摩斯眼睛与下颚的形状其实也和查理一模一样。比尔和查理虽然一个长相随亚瑟，另一个则更像莫丽，但他们本就是亲兄弟，并肩站在一起时很容易就能找到相似之处。

只不过眼前的这一幕——两个男人与一个婴儿组成的一幕，以及方才所听到的一切，都令罗恩如鲠在喉。他想要飞奔出去一头扎进河里让自己清醒过来，或者冲到两人面前把自己猜测到的所有怀疑与指控尖叫着甩在他们脸上，但是……他又有什么资格对他们指手画脚呢？看在梅林的份上，这是他的两个哥哥，他们的体内流淌着同样的血。

于是他并没有跳出去，而是借着树干遮掩折回身稍微走了一段，然后扯起嗓子大喊一声：“比尔，你在吗？妈让我跑过来问你需不需要帮忙。”

“我在这里。”隔着一段距离与树枝掩映，他听到比尔语气平稳地回复。“用不着担心，我一个人应付得了卡德摩斯。再说了，刚才查理也跑来关心我，正和他的侄子培养感情呢。”

“是啊。”查理的语气同样没什么起伏，但嗓音沙哑。“但很显然我完全不讨小婴儿的喜欢。”

“胡说，我看卡德摩斯非常喜欢你。你一定会是他最喜欢的叔叔。”

查理沉声笑了笑，声音依旧苦涩。“我会尽力让他一直这么喜欢我。”说完，他生硬地转过身，带着像是某种撕扯血肉的决绝大步从比尔身边离开，经过罗恩时对他点了点头，但嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，很快就走远了。走出十几码，他似乎被什么东西绊了一下，身体突然踉跄，可即便如此他依旧没有停下来，步子迈得比来时还要快，垂在身侧的双手一直紧紧攥成拳。

“比尔，你还好吧？”罗恩顾不上探究查理此刻心情如何，立刻小跑到比尔身边。他的哥哥正用深沉到如有实质的眼神目送查理远去的背影，过了许久才缓缓转过头来看向罗恩，对他有些凄惨地扯了扯嘴角。

“你都听到了？”

“没有。”罗恩脱口而出。不知为什么他觉得自己必须要对比尔撒谎，哪怕对方能从他的脸上轻而易举读出来。他不想用真相在自己与比尔之间同样撕扯开一道血淋淋的边界，他不想失去那个在昏暗的卧室里抱着他轻声安慰的哥哥。“我真的刚跑过来。”

“好吧。”比尔最后看了他一眼，轻轻叹了口气。“正如你所见，我和卡德摩斯都很好。所以你能回去让妈放心了吗？我还想再一个人待一会。”

他的双脚带着他朝陋居走去，柔软的草时而划过脚腕，引出一阵细微的瘙痒。今天天气非常好，雨后的阳光晴朗灿烂，不知名的鸟雀在河岸的芦苇丛中啼鸣，可罗恩却只觉得心中空空荡荡，仿佛有什么东西正在他的胸口不断啃食，吞下一切属于人类的情绪。他感受不到快乐，也没有多痛苦，有的只是无尽的麻木。

这就是我们生存的意义吗？无论付出多少，最终却什么都留不住，不得不一次次亲眼目睹死亡与离别。如果人生不过如此往复，那为什么我们不干脆直接一起下地狱？至少在那里相爱的人能够彼此相伴。

他慢慢停下脚步，朝比尔的方向转身眺望。河岸旁有一道瘦长孤独的影子，红发被风吹得凌乱。片刻后，罗恩注视着比尔举起卡德摩斯，对他轻声说了句什么，然后把脸半埋进婴儿同样鲜红的柔软卷发里。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得非常开心的一篇文，搞多闹真的太愉悦了。或许会有后续，谁知道呢，我意外非常喜欢查理/比尔这对


End file.
